Confidential Lies
by SycoMomo
Summary: Bart's recent disappearance has everyone worried, One person knows but is sworne to confidentiality, Secerts reveled, Hearts broken, The family the entertained us for years.. Could this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons or any of the characters

It started out like a normal day and ended in sadness. Bart had started of the day trying to pressure is mother in letting him go to the "Best party of the year" but she refused. Claiming she barley knew who her special little guy was anymore because he was always out with his friends. "Early mornings and late nights" Marge muttered under her breath. Sometimes she wondered if there was more that met the eye than she knew. Not putting up a fuss he went to school and returned without a problem returned to his room nothing unusual at sixteen his room was more like a home. He made a phone call and managed to oviod suspicion while packing a huge bag then when the final moments were about to unfold Lisa came into his room. "What are you doing?" Lisa asked. Bart smirked. "None of your damn business" Bart snapped in reply. Lisa looked hurt but tried again. "Look if you want to go to the party" Lisa tried to tell him. Another smirk then a sarcastic laugh along with a shake of the head. "Why would I trust you?" Bart asked coldly. Lisa gave him a look. Bart had been covering for her ever since Homer decided he didn't like any of her boyfriends causing Lisa to leave in the night just to see them, to Lisa she was returning a favour. "Cross your heart hope to die?" Bart asked. Lisa gave a small smile. "Stick a needle in my eye" Lisa promised. Bart smiled as he threw his bag out of the window and looked back at Lisa who had a sudden worry. "If anything happens to you" Lisa started to say. Bart smiled again and shook his head. "Don't worry Lisa, I'll be fine" He said as he climbed out of the window into the darkness of the night.

Lisa wanted to trust him she really did but somewhere in her gut she knew something was awful was about to happen. Sighing, she took out her english paper that was due tommorw that she hadn't started. Prolonging her fate, Bart would of called it if he was here instead of a stupid party doing things Lisa would never imagine doing. Lisa looked out the window and wondered out loud if she was the only person at home while the rest partied. "Lisa?" Lisa jumped and turned around and saw Maggie her little anwser to her question. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Lisa asked. "Shouldn't _you _have already finished your english report?" Maggie replied. A question with a question then an awkward slience. Then, "I'm just worried" Lisa admitted quietly. Maggie came over to Lisa and sat on her bed and put her hand of her shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry about Bart yes he has been acting strange latley, his mood swings are abnormal even for a teenager but things sometimes have to get worse before they get better" Maggie told her. Lisa looked at her sister she was so young but yet so mature. "When did you become so smart?" Lisa asked. Maggie giggled as Homer bursted in.

"Do you like Waffles? Yeah, we like waffles Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! Do you french toasts? Yeah, we like french toasts!" Homer sang drunkily falling on the ground. The two sisters laughed and looked at each other. "Well I sure didn't become smart by being around daddy" Maggie joked. Lisa laughed and gave her sister a big hug. "Thanks Maggie that helped" Lisa thanked. Maggie smiled. "What are siblings for?" Maggie said. Saying goodnight to her sister Maggie left while Lisa looked out the window again Bart would be fine after all Lisa suspected to herself this couldn't of been his first time sneaking out to go to a party. She finished up her english report and went to bed only to have a troubled sleep she woke up Bart still wasn't home, her stomach groaned and Lisa's thoughts disturbed her but very soon those thoughts would become her reality.

A/N: After the story you know what to do thank-you! Read and review and have a nice day :D


	2. Chapter 2

When Lisa woke up from her troubled sleep Bart still wasn't home which led her to unthinkable thoughts. Somewhere in her gut a pain started but she pushed it away as the door bell rang. Heart beating, she walked up to the door and opened it only to see Mlhouse standing there. Milhouse Van Houten: Barrier of bad news. Lisa could see this just the way he didn't look at her then looked at her then looked on to the ground fianlly looking at her again with a sad expression. "Lisa, Bart's gone" Milhouse told her and Lisa thought for the worse._ If anything happens to you Don't worry Lisa, I'll be fine_. Their last convertation replayed in her mind. _How fine are you now Bart? _Lisa thought bitterly. A tear shed her eye looking up looking at an akward Milhouse who obviously didn't know what to do he tried to confert her but she backed away and led him into the kitchen. Wiping the single tear away she asked the question she didn't want to know. "What do you mean gone?" Lisa asked. Milhouse stayed slient for a moment before anwsering. "Gone as in he left yesterday from the party drunk and hasn't been heard from since" Milhouse repilied. _Bart was drinking? But that made no sence._ Lisa pondered. "Bart hates alchoal he sees what it does to dad and stays away from it" Lisa told Milhouse. Milhouse smirked. "And his drunkun experince in Alaska?" Milhouse asked. "He was ten years old!" Lisa defended. Milhouse just shook his head. "Some more than others" Milhouse muttered. Remembering his own "experiment" just resently. 'You seem pretty calm about your best friend up and leaving out of the blue' Lisa noticed. Another smirk then, "Bart and I haven't been friends for a few months now, hanging out at school? An act, he hates my guts" Milhouse explained to her.

Lisa couldn't belive what she heard both had been friends since kindergarten they had been best friends in the end no matter what came there way what could break their friendship now? She was about to ask when Milhouse interupted her thoughts. "There is alot you don't know about him let me explain" Milhouse said. Milhouse explained to her that after they stopped being friends they went their own ways Bart taking the life of self drustruction, hanging out with the wrong crowd getting into alot crap and experimenting with worse stuff than a bottle of whiskey. All when Milhouse was talking she didn't want to belive him back in her mind she wished it was another prank to get her but it wasn't. Don't worry Lisa, I'll be fine, Words coming from someone who did it all before like Lisa predicted. Which only made her sadder. Lisa looked at the clock it ws almost time everyone would start to wake up and she had to perpare her alibi. It wasn't going to be easy she knew that very well but she had to try. _He's at Milhouse's house._ She remembered her lie from last night then smirked. _Then why the hell is sitting here without Bart? _Marge was the first one up she also looked like she lacked sleep her eyes were weary she looked around slowly as if looking for Bart then turned to Lisa. "Where's Bart?" Marge asked. Lisa took a deep breath. "He left early for school" Lisa lied. Which becuase of his resent behavior was beliveable even to Marge. She nodded her head slowly and sat down at the table rested her head and mumbled soft tears. When Lisa tried to confert her she just pushed her away gently telling her to go to school but when she persisted Magre snapped. "Just go to that damn school you need money here have some" She pulled out a twenty and put in Lisa's hand Lisa tried to stop her but Marge refused. So obligatorily she went to school along with Milhouse.

When she got to school everyone looked like they were either coming off a high or a drunkun night and made Lisa wonder how wild was this party she let her brother etend. "I got stoned" Ralph proudly told her. She also rememberd something that despite Bart's awkard behavior resently he had been doing very well in school yet again that could be another lie her brother told her. Seeking for the truth she went to the office where she asked for his resent attendance and was denied because of the same reason she couldn't tell her parents where Bart was: **Confidential. **How's that for karma. Then Lisa got an idea and showed back up in the office now looking like her brother hoping it would work after all Bart pulled off looking like Lisa and even tricked Magre once before. "Hey man need my sheets" Lisa said in her best Bart voice. "Sorry dudette I already told you no" Otto, the school's secertary and bus driver said. Lisa frowned. "How did you know?" Lisa asked. "Your not your brother, your Lisa Simpson" Otto told her. Lisa gave a small smile remembering Mr. Bergstom had told her that so long ago and he was right she was Lisa Simpson not Bart. Milhouse walked into the office and looked at Lisa who in his eyes was Bart. "Bart! Lisa is looking for you she is really upset" Milhouse told her. Lisa laughed inside her head. "Milhouse can't you see who I am? You have been in love with me since we were kids" Lisa said trying to get him to know she was Lisa. It didn't work and Milhouse leaned over and kissed her right on the lips just as Nelson walked in. "Awkward" Nelson said. _This was beyond awkward, _Lisa thought. Here she was dressed like her brother kissing Milhouse him thinking it was Bart and Lisa slightly strangly enjoying it awkward didn't begin to cover it. She quickly addmited who she was and changed to her normal clothes that were underneath. "Lisa?" Both the boys said in unsion. There was a creepy slience until Nelson cleared his thoat. "Ah, Didn't see you at the party last night" Nelson said. "I was studying" Lisa told him. Immeditly realising how nerdy that sounded. Nelson just laughed. "Your such a nerd" He told her and she blushed. Milhouse jealous which by Nelson's smirk was the point.

"Did you see Bart there yesterday?" Lisa asked seriosuly. Nelson looked nervous. "I'm going out to get a pack of cigarettes" Nelson replied. "Hold it! I'm not stupid thats not going to work' Lisa told him. Nelson grinned. "No I really going want to come?" Nelson invited. Lisa looked surprised and then looked at the time. "School's going to start soon" Lisa complained. Nelson rolled his eyes. 'It's only health class! What are you going to learn today? Oh how to put a condom on a banana? Come on Lis won't hurt just once" Nelson persuaded her. Lisa shurgged her shoulders and fianlly gave in and followed Nelson to Kwik-E-Mart. He raised his fist to Apu and thretend to punch him if he didn't give him cigarettes. And Apu listened as he wished them his usual greeting as they walked out the door. "Do you always slove your proplems with viloence?" Lisa asked. "Do you always fight your problems without violence?" Nelson questioned her back. They both laughed then Nelson grew seruios. "Now about Bart this is what happend"

A?N: Alright chapter two is up! Thank-you for everyone who favorited it and please send in your reviews thank-you read again lol


	3. What Happened

A/N: This chapter might be a little confusing but remember it's in Nelson's POV, Also thanks for all the nice reviews!

When I saw Bart he was climbing down from the window carrying a large bag to myself I questioned but didn't ask. "Bart" I said upon seeing him. Bart jumped turned around in a defensive pose then seeing who I was shook his head and smirked. "Nelson" Bart muttered. We stood there a few minutes before he fianlly asked. . `What the hell you doing around here?" "Going to the party aren't you?" I replied. "Of course" Was his answer saying it like I was suppose to know the answer already. "Need company on the journey?" I asked jokily. Bart only rolled his eyes and muttered a small "Whatever" Another slience with a touch of awkwardness. I couldn`t help but remember the times before this awkward tension heak I even remebered the week we were friends for a week. But the Bart Simpson that walked with me was diffrent from the ten year-old I used to beat up there a was a change in him that I couldn't figure out. "I wonder if it's my charming personality that attracts people to me" Bart suddenly said. I stopped in my tracks and tried to look him in the eye but he looked away. I smirked. What's that suppose to mean?" I ask him. Which set him off`"First Milhouse now you when will you get it through your dumb skulls were not friends anymore so leave me alone" Bart yelled. And with that he went the other way I chased him spun him around and punched him supposing the punch would smarten him up but it didn`t. "What is wrong with you? You're acting like a psycho!" I yelled into his face. "So the tables have turned" Bart said all too calmly. He pushed me off him and started walking the other way muttering stupidly I stood back and watched with no remorse then walked the other way.

By the time I got there he was aready there and though I tried to ignore him he stopped infront of me forcing me to see his Rice Krispie gang of friends. "Nelson meet Snap, Crakle and Pop my new _friends" _Bart introduced. I rolled my eyes. "How cute!" I commented. But they were far from cute the three were both tall and muscular each now glaring at me and showing off actions for there names. Bart glared at me the most then smirked when Milhouse walked up. "Look what the cat dragged in" Bart said. Milhouse frowned. "Did you stay up all night thinking of that because that's kinda lame" Milhouse shot back. Bart glared at Milhouse then requested a beer Snap, the carrot top went to fetch it while the two created tension. "What about your promise to your mom?" Milhouse asked. Blondie Crackle and Tattoo Pop snickered behind him as Snap brought Bart his beer. Bart took off the beer lid and through it to the ground. "Bart Simpson is no mama's boy" Bart answered. Then he took a drink of beer then spit it in Milhouse's face. For a moment there was a look of remorse nervously looking at me but it quickly faded. Milhouse wiped the beer off his face and looked at Bart angrily. "I hate you Bart Simpson and I wished we would of never become friends at all" Milhouse yelled as he took off in the next direction. I looked at Bart showing remorse again in his eyes until peer pressure sank in and he just laughed out loud. I shook my head. "You changed Bart you used to be cool" I said. He smiled. "I'm still cool" He replied to me. I shook my head. "No your something unexplainable"

"The party contunied Bart got wasted ended up in the back seat looking like he had done more than just drank of few beers he also looked stoned I know this because Alex was the one who drove him away with Milhouse and I watching and thats the last time we have seen and heard from him" Nelson finished telling Lisa. Who know was in tears. Nelson watched on not sure what do. "Come on Lisa I'm no good with emotions" Nelson pleaded. Lisa wiped her tears managed her fakest smile then frowned again. "I got to go find him" Lisa whispered. "Are you crazy? He could be anywhere with anyone" Nelson protested. Lisa shook her head. "I'm going to find him no matter where he is bring him back here then knock some sense into him" Lisa determined. And Nelson knew there was no stopping her now.

A/N: Alright chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the delay of updating this week has been crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review thank-you read again.


	4. I want anwsers! Or do I?

A/N: As always started thank-you reviewers smile. In this chapter I plan on clearing up all questions hence the title haha enjoy

"I want anwsers" Lisa demanded as she walked into the school. Nelson walked behind her just shaking his head.

"Do you really?" Nelson asked.

"I think so" Lisa replied.

The two contiuned walking until they stopped when saw a pink toe nailed Milhouse tried to kiss the burnette who pushed him away disgusted and turning pale. When Lisa and Nelson walked up the girl gave a look a relief.

"Lisa!" The girl cried cheerily. With pleading eyes forcing her to stay.

"Allison" Lisa said akwardly.

Lisa forced a smile as she sat beside Allison and Milhouse who gave a disgusted look.

"Still wondring about the loser you call a brother" Milhouse asked.

Lisa held back her anger and calmly responded. "Yes I am, Know anything?" Lisa questioned.

Milhouse only grinned. "Depends on what you want to know" Milhouse replied.

Lisa thought about it for a few minutes on one hand she wanted to know the truth and yet on another hand she relised quickly she may not want to know. Why, Bart had consent changing mood swings that seemed odd even for a teenager his age. Why, He seemed distant and all to himself resentally before the party. Lisa took a deep breath looking at Milhouse`s eager eyes that was ready to confess all of what Bart had done.

_I want anwsers, _Lisa thought. _Or do I? _

"Lisa time is of the essence now do you want to know or not?" Milhouse asked.

And Lisa made her decision. "I do" Lisa replied.

Milhouse grinned secertly always wanting to hear Lisa say those words. But quickly disgarded the thoughts when he thought of the situiation. _Bart. _Once best friend now best enemy and now was his chance to reveal him infront of his sister all the things he never told her.

"Bart Simpson, Your everyday underachiver poor grades, poor choices and friends that would considered misfits and losers but that all changed"

Everyone stared at Milhouse who seemed to be enjoying it all to much.

"Bart was now sixteen still the same underacheiver but with a twist a twist of a unfortunate kiss that led to our friendship to end"

A dead slience awkward slience so quiet Lisa could hear a mouse squeek she slowly looked up at Milhouse who uncomfortably stared at her.

"Continue?" Milhouse asked slowly. Lisa nodded hoping that was the worse but she was wrong.

"Then Bart decided he wanted to hang out with the seniors, the big kids the ones that smoke out back? Those ones, Told him they were no good told him he would change everything he is to be with them but he wouldn't listen" Milhouse explained.

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"Hanging out with the seniors came with a price a new tattoo and fresh blood the murder you heard about in the news it was Bart who did it not techenacilly the guy fell to his death on his own but still" Milhouse replied.

Lisa's heart seemed to drop she held back her tears thinking she had seen the tattoo and remembered the day of the murder. She had been sick that day stayed home by herself while her parents and Maggie were out. Bart had came home early that day all brusied up and when she had asked him why he said he had been in a fight. Remembering she cleaned his wounds upon seeing his tattoo she questioned only to be replyed with a distant look then. "I did something I can't take back so easily" At the time she thought it was the tattoo now she knew there was more.

"He thought social isoltion and drugs could take his gulit away but it didn't only produced abnormal mood swings and isoltion from the people he loved" Milhouse finished.

Another slience Lisa pondered on everything she was told in her heart then gave a weak smile.

"I'm still going to find him anyone with me?" Lisa asked.

Nelson and Milhouse were the first ones to disagree.

"He might try to kill me if I go" Milhouse said.

"And I'm likley to smash his head in if I see him" Nelson said.

So the boys were out of the equation.

"Allsion?" Lisa asked.

Allison shook her head. "You know I would do anything for Bart, Having crushed on him for so long now but I don't think I could handle it" she said.

Lisa shook her head in understandment. "Then I'm going by myself" She announced. About to walk away Allsion stopped her.

"By the way Alex was in the same car as Bart yesterday so maybe if you find her you might find him" Allison informed Lisa.

Lisa looked at Allsion for a moment in shock then wasn't suprised Alex was usually the life of the parties with her riches and brains.

"Thanks" Lisa said. As she left on a journy she would never suspect.

A/N: End of chapter! Hope this anwered questions if not ask. Thanks for your reading and please review


	5. Waking up To Gunshots and Sunshine

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers as always, this was deleted and wrote again so please read again thanks

Went to bed that night wishing his mistakes would be gone in the morning to wake up and find them just where he left him inside his memory. Bart Simpson started his morning waking up to sunshine and gunshots. Bart looked out the broken window the smell of death lingering in his nose. He watched wondering if this would ever become normal to him. Then he remembered what he could never forget no matter how much he drank or smoked or even slept the memory would forever haunt him. The blood, The torture and most of all the death. It was someone's father, someone's brother someone's uncle and in the moment Bart didn't care but payback was far from pretty. Even though it was the guy fell somewhere inside him it was still his fault. Sighing, he jumped off the bed temporaily trying to forget his mistakes sort of like he attempted to do yesterday but this time he was determined to earse his gulit.

Bart went to the local donut shop sat down at his regular seat and was greeted by Miss Mary, The nice old lady who gave him donuts for half off. They met the first time when Bart started coming to the wrong side of Springflieid ever since then he often came to her for advice.

"Donut order again?" Miss Mary asked.

Bart shook his head. "No donuts today" Bart muttered.

"What's wrong?" Miss Mary asked noticing his sad mood.

"Do you ever wish you could do something diffrent with your life?" Bart asked.

Miss Mary nodded her head."You think I want to work at a donut shop? I rather be a fourth grade teacher but Enda Krabappel got it instead"

Bart cringed at the sound of his old teacher who he saw more of then he ever wanted to when being sent to the prinipal's office at the wrong time. As everyone knew Enda knew her way around the office something Bart knew first class. Wrong place, Wrong Time.

"Let me guess you wish that you didn't ditch your old friends for bummy ones who make you do whatever they want even to extremes" Miss Mary said.

Bart gave her a how did you know look. "Your worse than my mother she always knows and I don't know how" Bart complained.

Miss Mary smiled. "Before a mother becomes a mother she trains with Wonder Woman which is why they know if your lieing as well" Miss Mary told him.

Bart gave a small smile. "That explains it all" Bart said. Then with a sheepish grin. "I'll take those donuts now" Bart asked.

Miss Mary smiled as she went back to make his donuts Bart stayed alone thinking. No matter what she said, no matter what happened the memories of what happened would forever haunt him one donut at a time.

"Thanks" Bart thanked her when she handed him the donuts. Bart took out his favorite kind and started to munch on it when the store bell rang he turned around dropping his donut because of who he saw coming through the door.

"Reverend Lovejoy?"

"Bart Simpson?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in unison.

They both stared at each other for minutes trying to figure out what was happening. Reverend Lovejoy pinched himself and Bart blinked a dozen times but in the end they were still there. It wasn't a dream and it wasn't a hallucination it was for real. There was no mistaking that.

"Can say I pictured you here" Reverend Lovejoy said breaking the quiet tension.

"Can say I never pictured you here" Bart said.

The two looked at each other again Bart looked away and Reverend Lovejoy took a seat as well as a donut.

"Mmm I'm here because I'm suppose to talk to troubled teens about their problems" Reverend Lovejoy explained.

"Great want to help me promising to keep it between you and me whats that word?" Bart asked sarcasiclly.

"Confidentiality, Will it explain why your mom won't stop crying because your not home?" He asked.

"Every last bit" Bart replied.

Reverend Lovejoy smiled and leaned back munching on the donut in hand. "Do tell" He said.

Bart took a deep breath and started the story.


	6. Sunshine Before The Rain

A/N: Thanks reviewers and so no confusion takes place the next few chapters are going to be in Bart's POV

it all started three months ago the beginning of new year at Springflied the year Milhouse and I were finally seniors. How it happened? I'm still not sure I was always Most Likley to drop out of high school become a bum and end up in jail but they were wrong very wrong.

"Milhouse were seniors now do you know what this means?" I ask my best friend.

"We get more respect in the cafateria?" Milhouse dumbly asks me. I shake my head and place a mock sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Nerds who show up to high school looking like a rainbow never gain respect in the cafateria" I tell him.

"That was one time!" Milhouse protested. One day on the first day of grade nine when trying to look cool. "How was I suppose to know?" He asks.

I shrug. "Listen Milhouse forget the cafateria think about the girls we are now at the age when cooties disaper for good when we look at them diffrently and they look at us diffrenty" I explained. Milhouse looks bored as he always does when I tell him about the girls we known all our lifes the only girl on his mind is Lisa. Which, by judging on his dumb expression and suddun blush to the face she must be around. I look and as perdicted their she was my sister, my enemy my friend I smile a bittersweet smile as she approchs. Lisa approchs us but she is distracted possibly her boyfriend she sneeks out to see when she's at Janey's or Allison or-

"Alex!" I say as she approchs us. There's the girl I sudden have interest in Alex was a perfect example of how we look at people diffrently now then when we were fourth graders. Alex Whitney: The girl that had it all mobile phones purses credit cards but was a incredible pain as a "grown up girl" but now as the attactive blonde has come back to earth well sort of.

"Need a earing Bart I'll perice you for free" Alex tells me. Holding thumb tacks in one hand and a towel in another. Alex Whitney: Hot but crazy.

"Sure! When Milhouse and me arn't friends anymore" I teased. Translation: Never.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Like thats never going to happen you two are so close nothing could tear you apart" Alex said.

Both Milhouse and I smiled we both knew it was true we have been through many things but nothing could tear us apart not now not after years of friendship. The bell rang but I was in no hurry.

"Hey Alex want to make out before class?" I asked a little too bluntly. Her eyes narrowed on me and I immeditly felt stupid until I felt a kiss on my cheek I sighed as everyone looked at me stupidly even Lisa and she was the smart one. But I didn't care because this year I knew was going to be the best.

Or so I thought.

A/N: Some sunshine before the rain haw haw hope you liked the chapter please review :D


	7. Eyes of a murderder

The next day Milhouse comes to school dressed in black explaining to me this is "How he feels" I roll my eyes at him as he starts to rant on and on about who knows what I shut him out and let my mind wander as it often does. I look down the hall of this hell hole and see a fimaller face. It was Gina Vendetti the girl I met in juvie the crazy one who one minute she loves you the next minute she hates you. I confided in her about my cootie fears and she respected that. Gina, the years had been good to her as well I smiled as she walked closer just as I heard Milhouse say.

"And I'm dating your old juvie partner Gina"

My spun around and gave him a WHAT? Look just as Gina walked up to us greeting me with a punch in the arm. I rubbed my arm in pain as she smiled and kissed Milhouse on the cheek. Milhouse blushed as I rolled my eyes. One girl shows just the slightest interest in him and he turns into a mudhouse puddle.

"Bart is you okay? You look pale" Milhouse asked.

_Thank-you for pointing out the ovovious Milhouse you're the most observant person I know_. I couldn't help but think as both he and Gina stared at me waiting for my response.

"He thinks I'm going to pass cooties to you" Gina teased with a smirk on her face.

"But he doesn't believe in cooties anymore and I quote "Girls we are now at the age when cooties disappear for good when we look at them differently and they look at us different" Milhouse explained to her.

Gina smiled. "It took you this long to figure that out?" she asked.

"Hey I am stupid" I replied.

"Something's never change" Gina told me.

We exchanged glares at each other as the bell rang I know I should of gone to class but one question still bothered me a little.

"How did you two meet?" I asked.

They both laughed at this and exchanged looks at each other and busted up laughing. I really wished I knew what was so damn funny.

"We both share the same physiologist" Milhouse replied.

At first I couldn't believe it but as the seconds passed I shook my head Of course they share the same physiologist where else would Milhouse have found Gina? Maybe at tattoo pallor when Milhouse was expressing how he feels with ink I could so see him doing that. And there would be Gina who was rebelling against her nice sweet foster parents and getting the tattoo I see on her arm both would be depressed and live happily ever after YUCK! I wanted to barf in the nearest trash can.

"Well all the best to you as for me I have class to attend" I lied.

"I thought we were skipping because you think Geometry is a slow painful death?" Milhouse said.

I gave Milhouse an evil look then a smirk on my face because if looks could kill I would be a murderer.

A/N: Thanks for reading and have a great day :)


	8. Akward High

A/N: Thanks for reading! Now presenting Chapter 8 *claps* Long One Haw-Haw Enjoy

Fact: Geometry was a slow painful death I would never admit that to Milhouse

Fiction: I'm jealous of Milhouse and Gina.

Fact: Sarah tall and boring who sat in front of me was unattractive compared to Gina

Fiction: I still have feelings for Gina

"Bart Simpson is you paying attention to me or daydreaming about your lack of a future?" Mr. Bloomer asked.

Mr. Bloomer a total jerk even worse than Principal Skinner and that was saying something they sure had similarities though. Mr. Bloomer stared at me waiting for the answer that I was not prepared or wanted to give him he shot a dirty look wrongly assuming I would be intimated I leaned back in my chair and started to laugh. His mouth started forms my name but was interrupted by his cell phone and the whole class laughed. Mr. Bloomer and Principal Skinner had one big slilmarites they were both mama's boys. And every time and the same time every morning his mom called just to see how he was. I laughed even harder then looked over Sarah a girl I wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't so smart in Geometry.

"Hey Sarah got the answers to um all the questions?" I ask her.

She turns around with her huge smile and her tomato face she must have crush on me or maybe her face is always like that.

"Sure right here" Sarah replies.

I grab the answers out of her hand and start to copy them down quickly she's watching me I know this without looking I can feel her eyes burning into my skull I look up and there she was hand under chin staring at me I shuddered.

"Stop staring at me" I told her.

"Bart why are you always mean to Mr. Bloomer?" Sarah asks instead of listening to me.

"Cause he's a jerk" I replied.

Then inspiration hit me I grinned evilly then got up on the desk Mr. Booger was distracted with his mom issues it was perfect chaoes time!

"Attention sleeping students of Bloomer's death trap class"

A few people that were sleeping awoke the druggies stopped doing their crap and the nerds waited for my next words everyone stopped and listened because when the Bartman talked everyone listened.

"We have a song request this song goes to our mama's boy teacher if everyone would stand up for Bloomer's national anthem"

Everyone knew what I meant after all we dedicated it to him on the first day of meeting him after he called us all insensitive ah the memories. Everyone got up from their seats well not perfect Sarah but all the cool people raised their I-pod's to full volume and proudly played "Your A Jerk" That's when chaos broke out everyone singing on tables throwing paper, pens and books at Mr. Bloomer the principal slipping on a banana outside the class OhGo Banana!

"Shut up!" Mr. Bloomer yelled. "Not you mother" He added.

Everything was going great until Bloomer got off the phone and his eyes started shooting darts and the principal was coming my way both cornered me and I knew this wasn't going to end in my favour they started to approach students switched their "Your a Jerk' to soft depressing crap music just as Mr. Bloomer and Principal grabbed my shoulders. I was caught there was no where to go I put on my fake innocence.

"I didn't do it"

Chalkboard: Saying I didn't do it at sixteen won't you get out trouble it only causes more trouble

"Hey loser what did you get in trouble for impersonating a ten year old catchphrase?" A random voice behind me asked.

I look around and roll my eyes it's the Rice Krispie Gang again. They have been

"Where did you get the name of your gang from a cereal box?" I asked them.

"Oh Bart your a joker always cracking jokes causing riots in class in fact your just like us at sixteen young rebellious your just what the Rice Krispies have been looking for fresh blood how about it?" The one named Pop asked.

_In their dreams I would never join them never. _

"Forget it"

"We forgot to tell him you don't have a chance you join or it's your families and friends at stake" Snap said.

I couldn't believe what they were saying it was a lose lose situation I gave them a stare and they only smiled.

"We will give you a week to think about it"

They started to walk away but one turned back.

'Your mom she's always hanging around that salon right? I would hate to see anything happen to a beauty like that"

That crossed the line I walked up to the guy and grabbed his neck and put him up against the nearest locker.

"You touch my mother and I will kill you" I threatened. No one jokes about hurting anyone in my family.

The guy only smiled. "Oh you'll kill but not me"

I dropped him to the ground he brushed himself off and returned it with that stupid smile that was really pissing off at his point.

"Ah the eyes of a murderer" He told me as he walked away I would gone after him if Milhouse didn't come out of no where scare me half to death.

"Bart! Emergency Gina wants to do boyfriend and girlfriend things with me" Milhouse said with a freakishly loud pitch.

I didn't understand what the problem was with that was hello Gina Vendetti was wanting to do boyfriend and girlfriend stuff with you if she was my girlfriend I wouldn't be telling my best friend about it saying it was a emergency come on now!

Fact: I lied when I said I had no feelings for Gina

"How is that a problem?" I ask anyways.

"She wants to kiss" Milhouse whispers.

"So? You pratciley sucked Samantha's lips off in the fourth grade" I whispered back.

"That was when I was ten I haven't really kissed anyone since then" Milhouse admitted.

"You know your little sister Lisa would love to hear about your kissing problems" I told him.

"That would be too awkward" Milhouse complains.

_And this wasn't awkward how? _I wanted to say but I didn't instead I did something I never thought I would do. I pulled his shirt closer to mine we were face to face and then after a deep breath I kissed him on the lips. I don't know why I did it, I don't know why I enjoyed it, and I don't know why wanted to do it again! Maybe I don't think about things like my father like son right. After a minute I parted the kiss looked Milhouse straight in the eye of his dazed expression and with all the courage I could muster I put on a smile and said.

"And that's how you kiss, a girl, Gina"

My words were stumbled I gave Milhouse a wink and a pat on the shoulder then immediately walked in the next direction.

_That Awkward moment was brought to you by-_

"Milhouse" I call out.

"If you tell anyone about what just happened I will kill someone close to you" I threatened him jokingly.

Except Milhouse thought I was serious I started to laugh.

"Come on me Bart Simpson a murder not in this lifetime"


	9. TV is there anything you can't do?

Rod: Ohh this is scary

Todd: Do you think Bart Simpson is really a killer? *looks outside to see Bart with a knife in hand*

Both: *both whimper in fear* Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of its characters

It was one of those lazy days when you know you should be in school but school sucks so you're stretched on the lawn with your sunshades on trying to make a sandwich and the knife slips and blood is everywhere. Damn knife I stick it in my mouth thinking madly about the resent events as they creep back into my mind. I was wrong when I thought skipping school would get those loser squares out of my head but at least I got a free day because Homer called in saying I was stricken with Berserker plague "Now my boy is immune to bullets" Homer proudly told the secretary I shook my head and went to the lawn where Nimtodd and Nimrod watching me from their window they looked scared and pale I rolled my eyes. Mom wasn't home she was with wicked witches of Springfield wouldn't be back until way later or something like that. I yawned boredly eating my sandwich when I'm interrupted by her royal sickness.

"Bart why aren't you in school?" Lisa asked.

She sounded horrible like a frog got trapped in her mouth and died. "I'm stricken with Berserker plague" I told her.

"You don't look like a revenants-intelligent zombie" Lisa told me.

I gave her a dumbfounded look and she started to explain what the Berseker plague really was kill-joy after she said might cause psionic tendencies I stopped listening she had just taken the fun of being away from school and turned it into a science lesson how dare she bring school to me that's why I'm skipping anyways to get away from blabbering notes and facts. Ignoring her I think about my own thoughts how the Rice Krispies wanted me to the join their gang threatened my family then said "oh you'll kill but not me" What was up with that anyways? It was times like this I went to my best friend. Lisa had already gone in so I went into the house and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Bart I was trying to relax unlike you I'm actually sick" Lisa whined.

"Cry me a river and seal it in a bottle" I snapped.

I turned to the TV and I cringed at what I saw the movie Mean Girls Milhouse once made me watch it because he was such a girl at times his favourite part was when Janis convinced Cady to become on of them for a reason I do not know why. The part was playing now I almost switched the channel when it hit me.

"Ow Lisa stop hitting me when I'm actually thinking" I yelled.

"Turn off the TV" Lisa ordered me.

I listened to McPuke and turned it off and smiled I knew what I had to do become one of them play along with their plan befriend them then stab them in the back without blinking. I laughed then walked up to the TV and hugged it.

"TV is there anything you can't do?" I said as Lisa sat and watched rolling her eyes.

But as a good as the plan was I didn't really want to and plus I didn't even see Milhouse that day or the day after that. Maybe I'll admit it I didn't want to see Milhouse because in the back of my mind past the Rice Krispies nonsense it was _that kiss._ The last time we saw each other was when that awkward moment happened he went home early that day and I didn't really think about it went on with my own life as I'm sure he did the same. Today I skipped school so I didn't see him and when he didn't come over after school I decided to give him a break. After all Milhouse couldn't survive more than a few days without seeing me remembering the day he took a detention for me and I promised to see him everyday but then I found Jenny when he came to my house and saw us together he was furious. Poor Milhouse he needed me that night I went to bed deciding finally on the choice I would join the Rice Krispies I would have to explain everything to Milhouse later. I leaned back as my eyes started to close everything was going to be all right after all.

A/N: Rod: Will it be all right after all?

Todd: You will have to wait and see thanks for reading

Nelson: HAW-HAW

:D


	10. The Chapter That Tells All

Rod: Daddy doesn't want us to read this anymore

Todd: But It's at the good part Bart has a gun to his head!

Both: *both whimper in fear* Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of its characters

"Shoot me!" I said without thinking a trait inherited by father dearest.

I was standing there with a gun pointed to my head it was Friday the day I was supposed to tell them a yes or no but I was having fun precious harmless fun.

"Simpson I swear if you don't tell us the answer we are going to blow your brains out"

Harmless fun I laughed these guys couldn't take a joke I looked around at the spectators there was Rod and Todd who looked more scared than usual. They properly stayed up reading that story that's been giving them nightmares bad Flanders you make deebs have bad dreams. Laughing I searched the place for Milhouse who I still haven't seen I was sure he would of tried to see me too make sure I didn't find a girl to replace him. Poor Milhouse was insecure and jealous.

"If you blow my brains out then I wouldn't be able to join your stupid gang" I said.

"You think you're so damn smart don't you?" Pop asked.

"Actually I'm dumber than a hamster" I informed them.

Lisa proved that a long time ago then again I was ten maybe I'm smart now! Pop didn't like my joke and waved the gun in front of my face while a crowd started to form they wouldn't kill me not in front of many witnesses and all the teachers I may not be their prized student like Lisa but everyone needed a clown. Of all the teachers Mr. Bloomer saw the chaos and came over but instead of helping me he took the gun and started pointing it in my face like a madman.

"Bastard" I muttered under my breath.

"Wow look at this poor defensive Bart Simpson how the tables have changed" Mr. Bloomer said to me.

I gave him an evil eye while responding. "Knocking off a troubled student wouldn't look good when your mom finds out"

"My mother is dead and you know what my last words were? Shut up not you mother" Mr. Bloomer.

He looked at me with hatred I had never seen before and I have seen a lot of hate like when Homer gets really drunk then really made at something that I do there in his eyes there's a look that could kill. Like the one on Bloomer's face as he raised the gun to my face I looked around at everybody standing and watching getting some kind of sick demented thrill of entertainment watching this. And then saw her because when you're tall like her you can't be missed starring at me with her plainness and tallness with her worried blue eyes then I got an idea.

"Hey Sarah want to take a bullet for me?" I ask.

"Would I?" Sarah said happily.

Mr. Bloomer shook his head in made fury. "No one is taking no bullet expect for Bart why would want to in the first place?"

Small blush then a giggle then an uneasy glance at me. "I have a crush on you" She confessed to me.

A bunch of awws were heard through the yard and I didn't know what to say it was hard having a gun to your head and being told that.

"No one is going to save you" Mr. Bloomer told me.

"I will"

When I heard the voice I thought I wasn't hearing right but when I saw the person who anwesered "I will" I burst up laughing. There stood Milhouse Van Houten my best friend who had the world against him allergies, bullies there was no way that nerdy four-eyes Milhouse was going to take down a mad teacher with a gun I couldn't help but feel bad. Milhouse couldn't hurt a fly literally. But just as I thought that the worse was going to come Milhouse showed me a side he never showed before is ass kicking side. In a matter of seconds Bloomer was beat up and handcuffed while Milhouse stood around looking proud.

"I will get my revenge on you one day Bart Simpson mark my words"

I smirked how many time had I heard that line? Milhouse came up to me looking happy.

"Where did that come from?" I just had to know.

"Unsolved suppressed issues of my childhood"

I have no clue what meant but I was happy I wasn't getting killed and gave him a pat on the back. I was about to tell him the plan when the Kispies showed up extremely pissed and staring at me with their dagger eyes.

"Enough games Simpson tell us your choice" Snap ordered.

Milhouse looked confused. "What choice?" he asked.

This seemed to amuse them and they smiled evilly.

"Oh don't you know do you you stupid poor gullible sidekick your master is leaving you how can I say this so you understand Batman is leaving Robin" They explained.

Milhouse shook his head stubbornly. "No that's not true! Tell them Bart"

Everyone stared at me the pressure was on I took a deep breath then replied.......

We fought fist to fist that day ending up in one bloody mess it was the day everyone dreads the day that their sidekicks fight back and start to have a backbone then everything comes up. All the shit you have put them through over the years the days you took advantage of them replaced them with a girl ate their goldfish and kept the bowl it all comes up in one breath of hatred Robin leaves Batman and becomes an individual.

"You have treated me like crap used me betrayed me I did everything for you you told me to do something and I would because that's what best friends do but you took advantage of me if it weren't for me you would be dead"

What? Does that make you Superman? Anger rising with each punch everyone was still watching doing nothing stupid idiots, stupid school stupid Milhouse. I punched him to the ground and stepped on his stomach he looked up at me with cold eyes as I just smiled.

"Listen you need me your nothing without me take me away and your just Milhouse Van Nerdy who is allegeric to everything and the continues target for the bullies who's parents have been divorced and remarried more times than my parents have gotten married that nobody likes not even your own parents anymore you were nothing in the beginning and your nothing now"

I know it may look like I'd become a total bastard but that's only because I was acting like a bastard I had to keep up the bull to convince them I was serious after all I would explain later I'm sure he would understand so I thought. Our eyes met for only the slightest moment but I could since betrayal he was actually hurt couldn't he see it was all an act? He tripped me to the ground now being eye level he took a deep breath and kissed me. In front of all those people and I didn't resist but I could see the headlines around the school already. Bartback Mountain goodbye pretty girls and quick make-out sessions before class it was all over in a matter of seconds. It wasn't until I felt the strange taste of blood and onions in my mouth when I stopped and puked right in front of him.

"Onions really?"

I got up trying hard not vomit anymore I got up took my last look at Milhouse and along side of the Rise Kirspies I walked away.

"So much for friendship"

After that day the rest of the month was tougher than I imagined it I surprised how quickly it took me to get over the fact I just had left Milhouse. Day by day it become easier to forget easier to not to care I started doing stuff that I know if anyone in my family knew I would be dead but I didn't care it eased the pain even though I hated my self at first but slowly it didn't matter anymore. Still went to school and got an education but during the break I was with them trying not to get caught. My mornings became early and my nights late my own mother didn't know who I was anymore Homer drank more the only ones who didn't seem effected was Maggie and Lisa. Maggie would always be talking about something she never shut up if her life depended on it I would sit there stoned and listen which was what she wanted someone to listen. Lisa was smart too smart I often thought she knew something was different about me but she didn't seem to act like anything changed for this I let her sneak out to see her boyfriend. But it was October 31st when I made the biggest mistake of my life the day when everything unusual happens at Springfield like some people end up dead usually only to come back the next day. It was funny how I don't remember much only a few things.

"Ever been inked before?" Pop asked me that day.

I nodded my head I explained that one Christmas how I tried to get a tattoo that said Mother but my mom stopped me and it said Moth Pop didn't care but he did tattoo me and that's when everything went fuzzy the next thing I know I'm walking home I'm bleeding like mad and I'm hurt for a reason I can't explain. I try to think but the last thing I remember is getting the tattoo I look at my arm at the strange green ink in my skin it was a strange design I look around with the feeling that everyone is watching me maybe I'm paranoid or maybe something is really wrong. I get home knowing Lisa is home because the poor sucker of all days got sick on Halloween Ha-Ha! When I get into the house Lisa immedilily gives me the third degree of why I'm all bruised up where did I get the tat all her stupid questions I push her away and sit on the couch she studies me and I know she knows something but she isn't saying anything. She was watching her stupid program when the news came on.

"Kent Brockman with breaking news Kirk Van Houten has been brutally murdered with a guy who has a green tattoo"

And that was when I just knew what I had done Lisa looked over at me suspiciously her eyes piercing.

"How did you say you got bruised up again?" Lisa asked.

"I got into a fight and they marked me with their mark" I lied.

But there is a twist of happened to this story of depression and murder and lies Sarah and I have started a wonderful relationship she knew my cravings and I knew her dirty little secret the Rise Kirprises were right about one thing Geometry was best served stoned.

"I make incredible cookies" Sarah confessed to me.

"You do?" I said.

The start of something new.

By the time Bart was done everyone couldn't believe what they had just heard the donuts were gone and everyone started at Bart no one spoke a word not even Reverend Lovejoy who was nervously tapping his fingers on the table even Miss Mary who had heard the story before still was shocked people around who overheard gave Bart dirty looks and Bart had his head down wishing none of this would of happened in the first place. But just as Reverend Lovejoy was about to break the since the bell for the door was heard Miss Mary looked up at the person who broke the silence.

"Bart?"

Bart turned around and it was.......

A/N: DUN DUN DUN Chapter 10 tells it all thank-you all for reading and thank-you for your reviews (:


	11. Bad on the inside

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed cookies for All: D

_"I never thought I'd say this to a child but you are bad on the inside."_

_Dad, am I bad on the inside?"_

_No, but the layers of bad on your surface go almost all the way to the center."_

_But you think there's like a kernel of good inside of me right?"_

_I don't know kernels are kind of big."_

It was strange what you remembered at the funeral of late teacher Bart stood designed dressed in black wishing this day would be over he looked over at the casket of her and couldn't help but remember what she told him. She had always seemed to find good in him knew that inside he was a good that's what she thought before he got her drunk and jobless then he was bad inside. That really bothered him for some reason he went home and asked Homer what he thought replying the layers on the surface go almost all the way the center. Bart still wished there was a kernel of good inside of him apparently there wasn't after all kernels were kind of big.

_You were right Mrs. K I am bad on the inside _

Bart hung his head low recalling all of his previous events in his head they were supposed to go away at least that's what the Rise Krispies kept telling his as they passed him some peace your troubles will go away but they didn't they only became nightmares that becomes sleepless. His guilt was driving him crazy as he tried to get rid of it he thought telling Reverend Lovejoy would finally get it off his chest and then he gets the news his teacher died for no reason just suddenly. He looked around at the people in the crowd he saw the firmaller faces of the ones he hurt. There was Milhouse standing with Gina fighting Milhouse pushed her away as he muttered something under his breath. Bart winced and looked away. No peace could ever take away what he did to Milhouse. He didn't just hurt Milhouse he hurt his father well killed his father and the part that made him mad the most was he couldn't remember a damn thing.

There was his fourth grade class all staring at the casket along with all her other classes she had through the years one boy who Bart strangely swore it looked like him spoke up.

"You always said to me you were immune to the underachiever that you had seen all the pranks that one kid could create I never believed you and I always tried to be better I failed in more than one way I almost was going to be held back from the forth grade remember? I prayed for anything to give me another chance to study and a snowstorm came and even though I wanted to play I forced my self to study only to fail again. Recalling a random fact pushed my grade up that day I also kissed you yuck! Oh and I was Woodrow your secret admirer yeah I never told you but you would be disappointed like the day I got you fired. Your dream wasn't making muffins it was teaching which sounds more depressing than wanting heat vision which. Sounds pretty stupid now"

Bart stared at the kid who was speaking not only did he look him at ten he experienced the same situations he walked up to the kid who continued replaying Bart's life back to him.

"Who are you?" Bart asked.

The boy turned and gave him a small smile. "The last kernel of good left inside of you don't blow it"

Bart blinked and the boy and everyone was gone he looked around but only saw his family left he watched seeing Marge cry on Homer's shoulder while Maggie stood and watched she was still too young to be taught by Ms. Krabappel she would never be taught by her now. Without thinking Bart walked up to his family he was in disguise after all they wouldn't recognize him or so he thought. As he started to walk over he caught Maggie's attention her face lit up and started to run towards her brother happily. She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. Bart and Maggie were close so even in his disguise she knew it was him then again so did his mom.

"Bart!" Marge cried. Giving him hugs and kisses. "My special little man where have you been I've been worried about you"

Lies: A deliberate gross distortion of the truth like now.

"I'm not Bart" Bart lied after pushing them gently away.

They stared at him dumbfounded he saw the hurt in his mother's eyes and immediately looked away. If only he didn't make the promise to the stupid gang if only the whole mess didn't start in the first place he wouldn't be standing in front of the ones who love and know him the best that he was someone else.

"I'm Hugo" Bart lied again.

"Ah! Bart's evil murdering twin brother!" Homer screamed.

Bart looked around ignoring his father there was one voice who didn't speak which was unusual because she always spoke her mind she knew the truth he had told her the night before she knew everything that was going on yet she didn't speak. Bart saw Homer, Marge and Maggie but there was no Lisa it was then when he saw her advance he knew with a sick feeling where she was though he wished she was anywhere but......

A/N: Thank-you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	12. Family Knows

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed cookies for All and a Happy Easter: D

"Describe your son to us ma'mn" Chief Wiggum asked.

The Simpson family sat around in their living room Homer watching TV and Maggie angrily looking into space as Marge tried to remain calm dealing with the stupidity of the police force that was supposed to serve to protect but all they had been doing was being served donuts and protecting beer.

"Bart Simpson you know him everyone in this town knows him heak people all over the world know him" Marge responded.

Chief Wiggum took a bite out of his donut crumbs falling on the ground. "When was the last time you saw him?" he asked.

Marge was about to speak but Maggie interrupted her.

"Right now during the funereal he came up to us and hugged me then he denied being Bart and said he was Hugo then dad said something about murderous twin or something then he walked away leaving us standing there" Maggie ranted.

Chief Wiggum raised an eye. "I think your delusional Maggie you see sometimes when you want to see someone bad enough you see them like when the dome trapped us and you apparently got out of the dome"

"I'm not delusional you fat piece of the law I know what I saw so why don't you get your lazy donut eating self out and find my brother before something really bad happens to him" Maggie yelled.

Chief Wiggum looked at Maggie in shock for a little person she sure had a big bite. Homer smiled proudly patting Maggie on her head.

"That's my girl" He said.

Marge laughed nervously. "Kids say the darnest things don't they? Maggie why don't go watch Itchy and Scratchy or something?" Marge suggested.

Maggie looked her mother with a serious look. "No, I am not going anywhere until Bart walks through that door"

Maggie sat down stubbornly on the floor in protest. Marge sighed and turned to Chief who shrugged finishing the last of his donut Maggie rolled her eyes.

"We will keep you posted if he spots him"

Maggie was about to say something but Marge covered her mouth. "Thanks Chief"

Marge covers Maggie's mouth until he leaves as soon as the door shuts Marge takes her hand off Maggie's mouth. Maggie stares at her mother harshly before speaking.

"Don't you think I was silent enough when I was younger?" Maggie asked.

Marge looks down not looking Maggie in the eye while Maggie stares at Homer who is watching a blank TV screen. Maggie looks at her father curiously she looked back at her mother with sad eyes and takes a deep sigh trying to process everything that happened today from the news of death to seeing Bart at the funeral. Bart could deny all he wanted and Chief Wiggum could say she was delusional all he wanted but Maggie knew the truth. So did Marge being a mother in all she knew her child because mother's just know things. The best disguise in the world couldn't fool her she knew her special little guy was stood in front of her she understood that. But what she couldn't understand was why he lied about his identity tired to fool the ones who loved him more than anything. What did he have to hide? Marge looked at Maggie again and sighed.

"I'm going for a walk" Marge said plainly.

Maggie nodded that she acknowledged her but stayed put as Marge sighed and walked away. Maggie turned to Homer there was a question she just had to know.

"Daddy you know that was Bart don't you?" Maggie asked.

Homer didn't answer for a moment then nodded his head. "Of course sweetie I'm not completely stupid though I did one time mistake Principal Skinner for Bart"

Maggie gave her dad a strange look. "No Duff in the world can make Principal Skinner look like Bart how did you make that mistake?"

"He was dressed up like Bart" Homer replied defensively.

When Maggie gave him a grossed look Homer decided to tell her the story.

"Bart kissed a girl her parents sued him because of the no touch policy so Skinner and Wille decided to relive the moment Skinner dressed as Bart and Wille dressed as Nikki and they started kissing everyone was laughing and they kept kissing"

"Wait! Skinner and Wille made out?" Maggie asked.

Homer nodded and Maggie cringed. "Ewwww" She cried then got serious.

"If you knew that Bart was Bart why didn't you say anything?"

"Who would believe me? I'm known for saying funny things at random times" Homer told her.

Maggie sighed. "I always believe you no matter you say sober or drunk"

Homer put his hand on Maggie's shoulder and shook his head. "Never believe me when I'm drunk sweetie daddy says mean things"

Maggie sighed again looking sadly down seeing her upset Homer lifted her head and gave her a soft smile.

"Bart will come home soon honey maybe not today or even tomorrow but some day he will he always does" Homer reassured her.

Maggie gave him a small smile they hugged then Maggie excused her to go find Marge. Maggie had a feeling she didn't go for a walk and her feeling was right when she heard crying coming from Bart's old tree house. Maggie climbed the steps to find her mom with the photo album and tissues she immediately felt bad about being so mean. Maggie was about to let her be but Marge saw her quickly wiping her tears she motioned for Maggie to stay. Maggie climbed into the tree house and took a seat beside her mom neither spoke for a moment each with their own thoughts that filled their heads. A lot of questions without answers a lot of moments of silence for no reason.

"I'm sorry" Maggie finally said.

"It's okay I know your just upset you miss him like everyone" Marge told her.

"I guess you can see through my tough outside image huh?" Maggie asked with a small chuckle.

Marge smiled. "Yes I can your a lot like your brother that way tough on the outside good on the inside"

"Daddy says he'll come back one day he always does" Maggie told her.

Marge nodded. "He's right and all we have to now is be patient and wait for him to come back to us or until Chief finds him and brings him home"

"What do we do until then?" Maggie questioned.

"Pray nothing else bad happens I can't take another piece of bad news today"

Maggie smiled and gave her mom a big hug then she realised something she didn't before.

"Where's Lisa?"

As there bad day became even worse.

A/N:Thank-you everybody! Hope you enjoyed this chapter emotional I know where is Lisa? I'm glad you asked she is...... :D


	13. hello lisa

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed cookie for all and now for the moment you have been all waiting for....

Rod&Todd: *Drum roll hits cymbal* YAY!!

If Lisa Simpson was anything she was persistent anyone else would of gave up by now but not her not now not until she saw her brother again. A sick feeling returned to her as she entered the wrong side of Springfield Milhouse didn't give her the best information in the world but something inside her said she would find him there. She looked around trying to keep her eyes open long enough to spot him. This place was depressing everyone looked sad sitting around on dirt or their homemade beds that they made from what they found it made Lisa feel extremley grateful that she lived in a nice home. She continued to walk eyes all around her but she tried not letting it bother her keeping focused on the task ahead. She walked and walked until she stopped at a muffin shop that strangely was formally to her but she didn't know why. Her stomach immediately growled looking down she instantly regretted not eating something before she left for her journey. Lisa sighed. Argued with her to go in walked a few steps thinking what Bart would do only to run back and open the door.

Miss Mary who looked at her like she had known Lisa since forever soon greeted her. Lisa gave her a curious look as Miss Mary hugged her randomly holding back her tears; Miss Mary held Lisa closer then let go. Pulling out a handkerchief she dabbed it on her face to try her tears then put it back in her pocket. Looked at Lisa took a deep breath looked away pulled out a picture looked up at Lisa again them forced a smile.

"Hello Lisa" Miss Mary said.

Lisa gave her a strange look Miss Mary nodded her head understand.

"No, You don't know me but I know you well your brother he comes here a lot with the Rise Krispes" Miss Mary explained.

"Would you happen to know where he is now?" Lisa asked.

Miss Mary looked down sadly and nodded her head. "Yes sadly he went to a funeral of his old teacher Ms. Crab apple or something"

"Krabappel" Lisa corrected her.

Then it hit her. "Ms. Krabappel is dead? How?" Lisa inquired.

Miss Mary shrugged. "No one knows for sure"

Lisa was about to say something but was interrupted by the evil presence that walked into the doors of the muffin place. Three muscular guys walked in with a badass walk the clouds outside seemed to follow them in. Lisa silently gulped. They looked around as if they were looking for someone started flipping tables and whispering at people at the tables causing them to leave. Lisa would never want to get on the side of them that were for sure she stared in horror how calm Miss Mary was acting about all of this just acting like nothing was going on. Then the redhead one caught Lisa's eye smiling cracking his head back and forth started to walk over to Lisa who didn't move but stood her ground. She would be brave no matter what.

"Who's the skirt?"

"Lisa Simpson who the hell are you?" Lisa answered then wondered what kind of influence her brother was on her.

The guy smiled even larger as he raised one bushy eyebrow.

"Bart Simpson's sister right?" He asked.

Lisa gave him a confused look. "You know Bart?" Lisa asked.

The guy with the red hair, one bushy eyebrow the other shaved twisted his head around and looked at Lisa and laughed. "Ah Duh!"

"And who are you" Lisa asked slightly annoyed.

The guy clapped his hands like a child then got close up to Lisa's face with a huge smile. Looked at the guys beside him nodded.

"1, 2, 3"

Then with the most annoying catchy worst lyrics with a horrible beat they stated to sing and dance moving all over the place singing their song Lisa's eyes winded and Miss Mary held back laughter.

"Pop, Your head off all your dolls and maybe your if you've been bad"

"Snap all the straps off your- Bones"

"Crackle the fire in the night cook marshmallows and popcorn and turn off the lights"

"Were the one and only strange but deadly can kill and destroy thee were the Rise Krispie"

They bowed down and the light around them went off Pop's smile glowed in the dark when the lights turned on Lisa was staring blankly not understanding what she saw and Miss Mary was on the floor rolling around laughing she brought new meaning to ROFL.

"Did you get your name from a cereal box?" Lisa asked innocently.

"Why you little" Pop yelled clenching his fist together then hiding in his corner he muttered. "It was my mothers idea before she lit herself on fire"

Pop turned his head back to look at Lisa with a big grin. "You want to hear a story?" Pop asked.

"Actually no I have to go look for my brother" Lisa replied.

Pop ignored her and went on with his story anyways forcing her to sit and listen Lisa rolled her eyes regretting walking in this shop.

"I once had a sister just like you she was smart and talented she played that DAMN saxophone too much named Lezza sad thing never made it out of the second grade, You know why? I tied her in the backyard shot her in the head lit her on fire pouring gasoline on her she kind of exploded"

Lisa looked at Pop terrified he smiled at the fear in her eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Lisa was afraid to ask.

Pop got closer violating personal bubble rules. "Sibling Rivalry"

Lisa closed her eyes wishing this was all some bad dream she opened them for a second and she was still standing Pop fist coming closer to her face she flinched as a spot of yellow blocked the punch and shook it off like it was nothing.

"Leave her alone she has nothing to do with this"

Lisa knew the voice she had it only all her life and a million times.

"Bart!" Lisa said.

Bart turned around facing Lisa their eyes met for a second before Bart looked away.

"Lis how you doing?" He asked calmly.

"Fine actually I'm kind of tired" Lisa admitted just as calm.

There was a silence before Bart yelled.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here"

"Yes you belong here so much" Lisa yelled back.

"Hate to break this family reunion up because it's oh so cute but Bartholomew has broken the promise he made to us" Pop interrupted.

Bart turned back to Pop angrily.

"You know what is crazy about that promise you keep throwing back in my face all I remember about it is you inking me with some green stuff and waking up with Millhouse's dad's blood on my hands!"

Everyone stared at him strangely as he tried his best not to hit the next person who spoke.

"Be careful Bartholomew you might lose your temper" Pop said calmly.

"I hope I do" Bart screamed.

Everything became silent as a tumbleweed passed everyone's eyes were glued to something each thinking about their own thoughts. Bart breathed slowly losing his temper would not be a good idea he turned to Lisa who he still wondered how she even got her in the first place. He gave her a curious look and received a sad one in returned not one that anyone else could see one that a brother could see. She was upset that was a given he really couldn't blame her she came here to find him and he tells her off finds out more than she wanted to know about her brother yeah he could see it. Lisa looked at him holding back every emotion she felt because if she didn't she might explode. She came all the way here searching everywhere just to find him and when she did find him he seem even care. They stared at each other straight in the eye Bart's eye quickly wanted to look away but he continued to stare they stared and stared until Pop yelled distracting Bart making him look away.

"You lose" Lisa said.

Bart smiled sheepishly. "You try having a staring contest with A.D.H.D."

The two laughed and hugged for a brief moment before Bart cleared his throat and detached. Lisa frowned slightly as Pop made gagging notices.

"Sibling love is just so disgusting, Now lets get to business Bartholomew kill your sister" Pop ordered.

Lisa laughed nervously as Bart turned to her. "Karate" he said moving his hands randomly.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Remember I'm stronger than you"

"Not anymore"

They break into a fight rolling on the ground and trying to choke each other just like the good old days.

"Ah boss you think we should break them up?" Snap asked.

"No let's see how this goes"

Lisa punched Bart and he punched her back everything was going fine.

"What are you going to do? Kill me over sibling rivalry?" Lisa yelled.

Bart blinked when he heard the last word slowly opened his eyes that looked evil.

"Trust me Lis this is far from sibling rivalry" He pulls out a sword tries to snipe at her but she dodges and kicks him in the private causing him to fall down.

"So what is it then that you're a murderer I know that Milhouse told me everything"

Bart trips her and she falls down beside him only for her to punching him again the sword drops out of his hand he goes to reach for it but Lisa grabs his feet and puts them into a painful hold.

"How much did he tell you?" Bart made out between pains nervously.

Lisa bent his legs ever so casually then dropping them. "Fourth Base"

Bart picked Lisa up and spun her around trying to make her dizzy only to make them both dizzy and they fell down. Bart and Lisa groaned.

"So he told you that we-" Bart muttered.

"Kissed? Sure did he described it as twist of a unfortunate kiss" Lisa told him.

Watching the fight The Rice Krispies, Crackle ate marshmallows and popcorn while Pop and Snap rolled their eyes and watched the entertainment. Pop wasn't impressed Bart was supposed to kill her not lay on the ground and *shudder* talk to her why did he love her anyways? She was always stealing the spotlight that he deserved whenever Bart tries to do something she was smart played the saxophone was her own person she was everything Pop hated. He narrowed his eyes on Lisa remembering his own sister.

_If that were me _Pop thought bitterly.

"Sibling Rivalry" Pop whispered.

Bart blinked got up and grabbed a knife picked Lisa up and put the knife to her neck smiling evilly.

"Go for her eyes!" Pop yelled. Snap and Crackle gave him a strange look. "What? None of you had a traumatic childhood experience?"

Crackle raised his hand slowly.

Lisa looked at Bart remembering to look fear in the eye but when she did he looked away so she pulled the brave card out from the deepest part of her body, as the knife got closer to her face.

"Face it Lis you can't hurt me physically" Bart told her.

"Maybe your right so I'll hurt you emotionally Mom never stops crying, Dad never stops watching the fuzzy TV screen that isn't on and Maggie spends her time in her room doing who knows what the only hint we have is her teachers saying that they are surprised about her resent mood"

The knife was touching her neck now but Lisa still remained calm on the outside wishing this wasn't happening and wishing the Bart she knew would shine out. Bart moved his head around then after cussing he threw the knife to the ground saw the the Rise Krispies were having what looked like an emotional moment and dragged Lisa out the back door. He walked her to the nearest bus stop well dragged her sort of. He looked her in the eye for the first time since the murder.

"Here's a gun, Here's some money, Here's a kiss goodbye" Bart said.

Lisa blinked not believing anything that was happening she looked in her hands that were feeling weak dropping the stuff stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving without you" Lisa told him.

Bart laughed shaking his head. "You don't get it do you? How can something so smart be so dumb? I can't go back for reasons that I choose not to explain so I'll tell you again leave"

He accidently pushed her into the street just as the bus was on the horizon Lisa watched, as the bus got closer.

_Great I'm going to die Bart really is going to kill me_

_Lisa immediately remembered all the bad things that Bart had ever done ruined her Thanksgiving fought her hurt her made her cry the bus continued to drive as these bitter thoughts entered her mind but of all the bad things that entered somewhere a kernel of good memories came back to her it was just one thing but it was the thought she needed. Just as the bus was about to hit her she became shielded her and when the bus passed she was dragged off the street. Lisa secretly smiled._

She looked at Bart with a smile she nodded picked up her stuff and began to walk away Bart watched as something in the back of his mind whispered.

_If you were bad on the inside you wouldn't of saved her life_

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Please and thank-you good day :D_


	14. Bart's A murdurder right?

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed :)

He turned away from her just as the rain started to fall inside he felt like the biggest jerk ever but his heart was slowly changing into something else. His hurt led him back fighting against the raindrops that fell on him cruely. Every step he took felt like a road going no where yet he didn't turn back until he knew she was gone. Thunder added to the rain added to the pain he turned back with what seemed like the right thing to do. He whispered softly.

"Forgive me Lisa"

The thunder striked behind him as he walked away in the horizon.

The once blue haired sidekick sat watching the raindrops fall shedding a few of his own that dropped on the paper below him. In the corner of his eye he spotted a bottle that he used to express his emotional sate. His father died and he never cried his mother started to worry because he didn't show any emotion well not around her at least. He watched the rain with his cold piercing eyes stubbornly wiping off the last tears to fall. Not crying for his father crying for his best friend. The box of their memories were packed in boxes behind him it was his way of getting over him. His best friend the one he knew back in kindergarten the one he grew up with not the one that he knew now the murderuer of his father. And even though he had his doubts that it even happened he remained silent opened the window and box by box their memories were thrown. It brought a surprising smile to his face watching the boxes fall.

"Goodbye Bart"

She walked home alone with money a gun and her brother's hug in the back of her mind. Her anger blindly let her through the storm. Hate was slowly growing in heart as she replayed the memory in her head but soon dashed it away from her mind like someone might dash an old carpet. Her heart pounded faster than the raindrops that fell that was the last time she went out of her own way to help him. Forget that. By the time she reached home she was soaking wet with a all too tired look that met the eyes of interrogation she sensed a long night and a few broken hearts.

"Hello Lisa" Maggie said so calmly it sent a chill down Lisa's spine.

"Hello Maggie"

Lisa tried to get past her to go up to her room but Maggie stopped her.

"Not so fast what lengths Lisa's hours?"

"Who are you my mother?" Lisa replied coldly.

Not even a change in emotion Maggie just chuckled softly.

"Trust me you wouldn't want me as your mother"

Lisa sighed. "I'm wet and tired now if anyone besides you wants me I'll be in my room"

Once again Maggie stopped her, looked her straight in the eye and asked,

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Bart does it?"

Lisa turned giving Maggie one of those how did you know looks as Maggie nodded and smiled.

"I saw him at the funeral today for Mrs. Krabappel and don't say I was "hallucinating" because I'm not like Otto who pops pills before driving, I do pop candy into my mouth but that's not the issue at hand"

"What is the issue at hand?" Lisa questioned bitterly.

Maggie was about to answer but Lisa cut in.

"You may think you know him but you don't okay? You think he tells you everything always tells you the truth right? Well wake up and smell the can of Duff in dad's hand this morning because Bart is nothing but a liar and a murderer! Oh wait he didn't tell you? He killed Mr. Van houten"

Lisa had snapped all her anger had finally been released way to go Lisa! Leaving your sister on the verge of tears.

"No Bart didn't do it"

_Bart didn't kill my father_

Milhouse knew for a fact as he looked with pride at Bart's belongings on the ground outside the window. The garbage women would come tomorrow then he would finally get Bart out of his head. Some burn pictures, fight, Milhouse Van Houten throws memories out the window for the thunder and rain take its natural course. Milhouse sat down on the couch and replayed the thought back in his mind. It made sense but he couldn't prove it. Bart wasn't a killer, Milhouse knew this for sure. Yes Bart could bad when he wanted to be really, really bad but then at times there he would show a rare sensitive side like helping a bird family or risking his reputation for his mom. Killers don't show remorse or feeling unless there on the verge of going crazy like Lady Macbeth. Unfortunately the one problem that stopped Milhouse from thinking any more was he had no proof everybody wanted evidence and to be honest he couldn't remember much about the death of his father not blaming Bart was a distant memory waiting to be remembered fully.

But who would want to blame Bart for a murder? Slideshow Bob almost instantly entered Milhouse's mind.

_He was always trying to kill him and whenever Bart saw him or someone mentioned him he would get that look in his eye that kind of suggested there was something more than just Bob trying to kill him. But if anyone ever mentioned anything he would avoid it. Bart was good at avoiding awkward moments like the time I was about to tell him why I was crying on the playground and he turned on the TV. Classic Bart Simpson._

Then the unthinkable entered his mind at first it seemed crazy but then it started to make sense the one person that hated Bart ever since the very beginning even more than Slideshow Bob since the first time Milhouse brought him home the hate only grew.

Flashback.

_"Hey Mom! This is my new best friend Bart Simpson who told Skinner is a nut, he has a rubber butt" Young Milhouse tried to say without bursting up laughing._

_"Everyone's needs a clown ma'am" Bart said shrugging._

_Mrs. Van Houten makes a fake polite face. "Where did you get that from a Cracker Jack box?"_

_Bart laughs. "No from Mil- Uh Millie" _

End.

Future Milhouse laughs even then Bart got his best comebacks he leans back in the chair remembering his mother's response after Bart left that day.

_"What do you see in him" _

Both Milhouse's smile and give a shrug with beat red smile of laughter and reply.

"He makes me laugh"

Just as Ms. Van Houten walks in.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The one you hate so much you might blame for murder" Milhouse calmly.

Ms. Van Houten eyes winded and without thinking she slapped him across the face only to look at him stunned for a moment at the scar the slowly appeared.

"You know nothing" Ms. Van Houten said breathlessly.

Milhouse stared at her with cold eyes. "Is that the truth or just what you want everyone want to believe?"

Milhouse grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" She yelled at him.

"I'm no longer the world's biggest baby anymore, Big boys don't drink moo-moo from a baba. They drink moo-moo from a big boy cup"

"Where did you get that from a Craker Jack box?"

Milhouse smiled. "Actually no it was a epiphany that came to me while sucking on Maggie's bottle that helped me become a man"

As he closed the door and jumped on his bicycle and rode away to Lisa's house.

The door bell rang Lisa's heart beat it reminded her of the day this all started she opened the door and there stood Milhouse soaking wet Lisa had a certain feeling of deja view Milhouse took a deep breath.

"Bart didn't do it"

A/N: Thank-you for reading! Good? Bad? Please review thank-you :D


	15. Feel the Rainbow

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and now with no futher a due :D

"What do you mean he "didn't do it" He confessed to it with his own mouth" Lisa asked.

She was smart but she just wasn't getting it. Milhouse twiddled with his thumbs uneasily trying not to let Lisa see his true emotion. If she were upset now she would really be upset once he told her,

"It's just a hunch" Milhouse said all too calmly.

Milhouse could feel her burning eyes watching him without looking. He looked up and game her a small smile with a awkward shrug.

"We live in times when just having a hunch won't get us anywhere! Do you even have any proof?"

"Would you be incredibly upset if I said no?"

Lisa shook her head, Getting annoyed with asking a question and getting a question. She looked over at Milhouse who sipped on some soy milk he brought from home. Lisa was about to speak again until she saw Maggie from the corner of her eye almost going out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lisa asked.

"Who are you? My mother?" Maggie snapped back.

Lisa gave a half smile she deserved that.

"Hey Maggs, Just tell her your not a baby anymore your a man, I mean women now, That's what I told my mom" Milhouse blurted out.

Maggie smiled as Lisa shot Milhouse a dirty look.

"Thanks Milhouse" Maggie said.

"No thank-you" Milhouse thanked.

Maggie gave him a curious look for a second then with a small laugh nodded her head.

"Glad my bottle could help"

Maggie shut the door behind her as Lisa tried to go after her but Milhouse held her back. Lisa punched him in the side but it didn't hurt him. Milhouse retrained her and they both looked at each other in the eye.

"I'm not letting another one of my siblings get away from me" Lisa said firmly.

"Maggie's smarter than Bart she's not going to end up with the wrong crowd, Get high and kill people all before midnight"

Milhouse led Lisa to the table of grief and sat down. A moment of silence passed between them then Lisa spoke up.

"Why did you come over here?"

Milhouse took a deep breath.

"Bart's innocent but I can't prove it but this whole he killed someone doesn't make sense to me, If Bart were a murderer then I would the sidekick don't you think? Like Bonnie and Clyde, Or Bert and Ernie"

Lisa shook her head. "You would kill your own father if he told you to?"

Milhouse shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know, I have done crazy stuff because he told me to like shave my head bald remember? I mean who would do anything that Bart asked them beside me?"

Lisa nodded remembering. "The evil Jewish robot did anything he said"

Milhouse rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, But you know what? He needs me more than he thinks he does! He should count himself blessed that I was his personal slave best friend"

Milhouse took a deep breath then calmly told Lisa to bring Bart back to Springfield by tomorrow at noon in his room. When asked why Milhouse couldn't do it he shrugged and smiled.

"My mom's holding a "Get Milhouse A New Best friend" Party"

Bart sat alone outside the muffin shop popping what Crackle called "Jellybeans" into his mouth trying to forget the events that happened in his life since he joined. Crackle called them "Jellybeans" Bart called them "Skittles" Because they reminded him of the rainbow, Pop and Snap thought it was stupid so they injected themselves everyday. Crackle told Bart he told him that the jellybeans worked like the mystery substance they use in the movies so that the main character's identity is safe or when the whole town mysteriously forgets everything that happens. But as Bart swallowed the jellybeans he wasn't forgetting anything. Of the three Crackle was the easiest for Bart to talk to because of his happy donuts drinking ways. It was hard to believe that Crackle was on of them but then again it was hard to believe that Bart was one of them. Bart was done half the bottle by the time Crackle came out eating his traditional donuts and drinking Duff.

"Why so sad boy?" Crackle asked.

"How do you forget?" Bart questioned.

"With a lot of donuts and a lot of beer that's the way! That's what my mom did before she died of a donut overdose" Crackle replied taking a bite into his donuts.

Bart didn't know weather to laugh or to be serious but for a fraction of a second he could of swore he saw Homer standing before him.

"Dad?" Bart said without thinking.

Crackle laughed nervously. "I don't think so, Wait was it your mom with the blue hair in that calender?"

Bart rolled his eyes he thought everybody had forgot about that stupid calender.

"Yes" Bart muttered.

Crackle laughed. "Well maybe I am, She was hot"

"That's my mom dude" Bart whined pulling out his slingshot ready to aim.

"And that's your girlfriend"

Bart spun around and saw Alex Whitney in all her beauty walking up to him with a awkward smile. A lot changed over the years she was less of a bitch to people now that she wasn't a "grown up girl" with a lot of money anymore. Besides that she was still the same Alex she was before just a whole nicer and a whole lot poorer. Alex walked up to Bart with thumb tacks and a lot of paper towels and a chill went down his spine. As the memory came back to him.

"Give me your ear Bart"

Bart reluctant shrugged. "Come on Alex I thought you were joking"

Alex moved closer to Bart's face so close he could inhale the scent of Calvin Klein's Pretension on her. He smiled at her dreamily noting how hot she looked when she was mad.

"You said when you and Milhouse aren't friends anymore you will get pierced so be a man and give me your ear"

Bart sighed and gave her his ear.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Are you a man or a mouse?"

"A little of column and a little bit of column two"

Bart said trying to put the rest of the bottle down his throat before Alex took them away and looked at them curiously.

"What are these?" Alex asked.

"Jellybeans" Bart replied.

Alex poured some into her hand. "There multicolored pills" Alex yelled.

"Hense why i call them jellybeans" Bart told her.

Bart stole the pills out of her hand and before she could stop them he had already swallowed them all and was smiling cutely while Alex looked at him angrily.

"Bart put the bottle down your too damn precious to me, Behind those bloodshot eyes there's something hiding"

"Come on Alex. We all have parts of our lives that we aren't proud of"

Alex nodded her head ashamed the things she had been doing lately was disgraceful.

"Your right, There are so many things I wish that I- Bart what the hell are you doing?"

Alex watched as Bart put on her high heels got up and walked perfectly while running his hand through his hair and pretending to talk on a phone.

"Oh _my God!_ Look at me! I'm rich and blonde! Let's go spend my daddy's credit card with all my super hot friends" Bart mocked trying not to laugh.

Alex shook her head in embarrassment as people watched and laughed. Crackle laughed the most claiming he knew it all along.

"Bart, People are watching you" Alex complained.

"Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze; I will not budge for no man's pleasure, And if they say anything I will go Mercutio on their butts"

Bart falls to the ground where Alex is sitting. Alex shook her head ever more as she looked at Bart laying there he opened his eyes.

"Who's Mercutio?" Bart asked.

Alex smiled and kissed him. "Shut up stupid boy"

They started to make out when they heard a clearing of the throat behind them and a firlmilar voice.

"Leave it to Bart to not know who Mercutio is even though he read his lines in English class"

_English class? English Class? Why couldn't I remember anything about English Ass?_

Then Bart remembered all to well why he couldn't remember anything. Bart gave a devilish smile. Gina Vendetti was in his class and the day they were reading Romeo and Juliet was the day she got a new bellybutton piercing one that was viable due to her short top. Bart laughed to himself.

_"You know if they screw up on your piercing you could have trouble having children" Bart whispered to Gina._

_She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Is that what you call a pick up line?" _

_Bart laughed. "Why would I want to pick up my ex jivie partner turned best friend's girlfriend?" _

_Gina smiled. "I don't know why would you?"_

Bart laughed at himself back into reality realizing the pineapple head in front of him wasn't a hallucination.

"Lisa!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Look Bart, Milhouse may be able to prove your innocent so he needs you back in Springfield"

Bart stood up pulled out a smoke lit and attempted to smoke it but Alex stole it.

"Ah Milhouse, Pathetic, Only friend is Ralph cries over our old movies that he watches every night Milhouse"

"Hate to break your pride bubble but Milhouse is a member of the Social Outcasts now" Lisa informed him.

Bart's eyes winded. "The creepy bunch of kids who hang out in the shadows of the back of school Social Outcasts?"

"The very same, His mother is even holding a Find Him A New Best Friend Party tomorrow"

"But by comparison I'm the worst friend ever" Bart whined.

Lisa shrugged. "So your coming back to Springfield?"

Bart nodded his head.

"But not as Bart, As Bartman"

_Bartman theme plays as the story ends._

Rod&Todd: Next time on Confidential Lies the Flanders boys start heating things up with their musical talent :D

A/N: Haha! Arn't they adorable and native? Thanks for reading :D


	16. There Has to Be Milhouse

A/N: Who loves Sycomomo stories?

Rod and Todd: We Do! We Do!

A/N: Ditto boys and Thank-you all for your nice reviews :)

**For a story about Bart there has to be Milhouse **

She slipped into his bedroom in the middle of the night. Injecting him with her secert formula. Laughing sliently she left without a trace.

"Wow having a secert indentiy is a lot of hard worK"

Like father like son both said it at the same time. Though they wern't anywhere near each other.

"Hey Bart, Did you notice how much Crackle looks like dad?" Lisa asked.

Bart, Who making out with Alex while thinking of Gina's pericing and Milhouse unique taste for onion. Dropped Alex on the ground.

"Sorry Alex your getting heavy soon you won't be able to strip-" Bart started to say.

"Wallpaper" Alex quickly interupted.

"Lisa are all blonde girls dumb?" Bart said to oviod a akward slience.

"No"

"Then not all Duff drinking, donuts eating overweight men are Homer"

"Touché"

Milhouse woke up in the morning and felt like Slideshow Bob. The strange urge to kill Bart was a lingering thought in the front of his mind. Milhouse yawned. He got up and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside he looked into the mirror and realised there was something he forgot to tell his Luann in his arugment last night. She would hate it though it was only a small thing she would freak. Milhouse combed back his hair only to put his helmet back on his head.

"Milhouse! You take longer than a women in there! You can't be late for your New Best Friend Party" Luann said entering the bathroom.

_Like you know anything about being a women _

Milhouse looked at his mother. Early morning or late eveing? Luann was wearing a low cut red dress with her best jewlery and enough makeup to make over all the cheerleaders at Springflied High. Milhouse raised an eyebrow like only he could do. Luann only smiled. But frowned when she saw the helmet on his head. She shook her head.

"Will you take that helmet off you make more friends without one then you do with one"

"But if there going to be my best friend they won't care how I look"

"Yes because Bart choose you because you were the handsamest kid in school"

"You always said I was"

Luann bit her lip. There was no easy way to tell him this. But he was a big boy now. Maybe he would understand.

"I lied"

Milhouse gave her a fake shocked look. "Really?"

Sencing his sarcasm Luann turned to walk away but looked back. She walked up to him noticing the scar underneath his eye.

"Do something about that scar as well"

"I think I will, Using your makeup seeing how there is enough on your face for both of us"

Milhouse smiled. While Luann thought if she thought she could get away with it two Van Hocten men would be dead.

"Who loves Bartman?" Bart yelled as he ran ahead of the girls.

Alex and Lisa sighed. Getting slightly annoyed with Bart's sudden energetic mood. As if they were put in a time machine sent back six years. Bart was acting like his ten year old self. With homosexual tendies. Bart stopped swirled around placing his hand on his hips.

"How do I look Alex?" Bart asked knowing Alex would never lie to him.

Alex laughed slightly. "Like a cute gay guy in a purple speedo"

"What if Smithers tries to hit on me?"

"He won't, Smithers is Mr. Bruns loyal assisent no matter what crap Mr. Bruns puts him through"

"When you put it like that he sounds like Milhouse"

Everyone stopped to stare at Bart. They wondered if he was going anywhere with this or was it just the affect of the pills getting to him.

"Well Smithers can have Mr. Bruns there is only one guy on my mind-" Bart said.

"Bart"

Milhouse said sliently. He knew what he had to do. Knowing Luann would approve. She always wanted him away Now he was going to go away forever. A small portion of him felt guilty after all this was his best friend. But the pain of knowing what Bart did to his father overuled the guilty thoghts. After all he was doing everyone a favour. One less underechiver in the world. Could it be so bad? All the bad that Bart did in Springflied? Would it be so wrong? Milhouse knew it would be. He also knew there was no way he was going to do it. Milhouse was never one to take risks by himself. That was Bart's job to convince him. There was no way Bart would want Milhouse to kill him. Unless- Milhouse sighed. Confused with his thoughts he heard the doorbell ring. Purpously ignoring it he turned on Jepordy and turned on his music. Ignoring his mother's yells.

Luann anwsered the door instead of Milhouse. Only to be shocked when she saw Ned Flanders standing at her door. Luann smiled flirtly twisting her hair in her finger. She looked Ned up and down anayazing every part of Ned. She grinned when she reached the bottom then quickly looked back up at Ned. Not used to the attention Ned got nervous causing his glasses to slightly fall. He pushed them back up on his nose and chuckled softly.

"Howdily doodily"

"Same to you" Luann said not knowing what he just said.

"This is embarrsing but my boys have been so busy reading this story that they become anti social" Ned addmited sheepishly.

Luann chuckled. "They say it might be more popular than Twidark but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Ned shook his head. "Twilight, Twidark both are ideas straight from the devil"

"Right, Go debate that with The Simspons I'll go get Milhouse"

She only stood outside but she could hear his music loud and clear. Luann walked in Milhouse's room to see blood, know she was angry and hear distasteful music.

_Cut my life in two peices this is my last resort_

Luann calmly turned off Milhouse's music but he didn't notice he was watching Jepordy.

"Words to describe a blue haired someone?" Alex Trebek asked.

Buzz. "What is Anger?"

"Correct Sycomomo wins the game"

Luann trying not blow up turned Milhouse's TV off finally getting his attention.

"Come on Milhouse, The party don't start until you walk in"

Milhouse rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry honey I'll kick everyone to the curb unless they look like Ned Flanders"

Milhouse shuddered. "Mom have some diginty"

Luann just laughed. "Your father didn't so why should I?"

Luann walked out. While Milhouse asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How do you draw dignity?"

Luann slid down the banister finding herself in the lap of Ned. She smiled at him while he nervously cleared his thoat.

"Hi Neddy! Want a drink?" Luann asked him.

"No diddly way! I'm a lousy drunk" Ned replied.

"Yeah get him drunk enough and he will marry you like he did the cocktail watress in Veges" Homer butted in.

Luann's eyes winded touching him gently on the chest.

"Here I thought you followed the three C's now I find out you went to Veges"

"I do" Ned insisted.

"You said I do were married now"

Luann yelled happily attempting to kiss Ned but stopped when she heard a bell. Ned sighed in relief. While all the other men grunted and took a drink. Ned thanked God he didn't kiss Luann or Marge.

"Everytime a bell rings a angel gets its wings" Ned said just to change the topic.

Homer laughed. "More like everytime the bell rings a man takes a drink"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Ned would never understand Homer. Luann would never understand Ned.

"Why don't we read a bible verse everytime the bell rings?" Ned suggested.

"How about the guy with lame idea shut up first?"

Everyone turned to the voice with jaws open. Ned dropped Luann who accidently spilled some of her wine in his cup. Whispers broke out among the party.

"Look at the scar on his face"

"Look at his hair"

"What happened to him?"

At any second Mihouse swore everyone would break into "You are not one of us" But for once in his life Milhouse didn't care. A new found cofiendence came upon him as he walked towards Luann. He had perdicted right she was furious. The girls immidetily followed behind him. Allsion regreated not wanting to kiss him. Janey confessed her secert undying love for him. While Gina took out a shotgun thetending to blow off any girls heads that came near him. Funny what a new hair coulor and new clothes can do to a person. The new Milhouse with black hair, A leather jacket and tight jeans walked with a small smile on his face. Everything was coming up Milhouse. And he liked it.

"Let the party begin"

Had Bart never gone to Milhouse's before his house wouldn't have been hard to find. That was the place where all those people died or so the rumor went. Bart dug into his pocket trying to find Milhouse's house key. But as he walked closer to the house he soon realised that there was no need. The house door was already open. The music was blasting and the girls were belly dancing. Bart suddenly felt sick. He held it inside until walking up to the front door then vomited.

"I told you not take the second bottle" Alex whispered.

_There was a lot things Lisa didn't know this was only one small thing._

Bart wiped the vomit off his moulth. Looking up he saw her. Knowing this day couldn't get any worse.

"You don't belong here" Luann said.

Bart winced. Not because it hurt but because he had something in his eye honest.

"I'm Milhouse's best friend' He said quietly.

"Not anymore"

Milhouse sat boredly twiddling his thumbs dening the only person he accually felt bad to deny.

"How can I put this nicely? Your Bart's last resort for friendship" Milhouse told Ralph.

"I can play the drums" Ralph pleaded.

Ralph started playing Milhouse had to admit Ralph had talent. But shook his head anyways. Ralph ran out crying. There goes the chance for finding the murderer. Milhouse stretched lazily as Rod and Todd enterted. They were going to sing something Milhouse wasn't sure what. He didn't even know they could sing. While Rod and Todd were setting up their jungle theme a drunk Ned came into the room with a eletric gutair. Milhouse raised a eyebrow. While the boys looked at their dad in shock.

"What are you going to do with that?" Rod asked.

"I'm going to play the gutiar part for your song" Ned told them.

"But were singing a coutray song"

"And Rock"

Being the good boys they were they didn't question their father. Todd took his postion on the vine and Rod put the microphone to his moulth and began to sing.

__

Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road  
It's a brother and a brother kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang

Milhouse watched in horror as Todd swinged on the fake vines that they created. Cringing at the even the thought of them changing it to a brother and a brother. Or Rod saying the word cock. Ned's terrible elertric gutair performance. Rod was about to open his moulth again but Milhouse had to stop them.

"That was the worst adition of the day! Wrong song choice, wrong everything. What's with Miley Cryus over her waving his hips like yeah?"

"You want Miley Cryus?" Todd asked.

He took off his shirt revealing a bird like feathered outfit.

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_  
_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_  
_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

Milhouse shut his eyes in horror.

"You just scared every homosexual tendie right out of me"

Bart groaned. Not sure how he got on the roof or how he could see inside Milhouse's room.

"How am I supposed to compare to Flanders?" Bart asked outloud.

"A little insucure are we?" Lisa questioned.

Bart looked at her. "I'm not insucure look at my shirt" He said opening his costume.

His shirt read "Secerity" Lisa laughed sliently at her own hiddin joke.

"Look Bart, You two have been through worse"

Bart gave her a look.

"Okay you haven't been through worse, In fact this is the worse that has ever happened to you, This doesn't compete with girls, fights, anything"

"I thought you were the smart one"

"I am"

"Then why can't you come up with something smart to comfert me?" Bart yelled.

Lisa gave Bart gave him a akward face. She knew it was true. She wasn't helping him she was babbling. He needed her and she wasn't there for him. He was about to jump off the roof and she was just sitting there. Wait what?

"Bartholomew Simpson!" Lisa yelled strangely sounding like Marge.

"Chill Lis, I'm flying"

"You can't fly"

"I can do anything under the influence"

Bart tried to jump but only made a hole in the delictite roof. Losing his balence he fell into the prank he created so the Boogie Man wouldn't kill Milhouse at night. Cursing Milhouse's wind imagination he fell Spiderman style right infront of Milhouse. There eyes met both winded. Puzzled expressions were on both of their faces. Bart looked away. Milhouse looked at the rope and smirked. Not looking at Milhouse for a second Bart tried to gather his thoughts. If Bart hadn't known Milhouse since soy milk and Skinner's butt. He would of swore it was someone else. But despite the differeance of apperance Bart still knew it was Milhouse Milhouse looked nothing like the nerd he once knew.

_Beautitful_

Bart thought. About Alex he didn't even notice how beautitul Milhouse was honest. Bart looked back at Milhouse and grinned.

"Want to make out?" Bart asked randomally.

"Wouldn't that be kind of fruity?"

"Afraid you might like it?"

Milhouse grinned. The next few seconds was like something out of Spiderman. The perfect upside down kind of kissing with fake rain being poured from above.

"Arn't you going to do something about Bart kissing Milhouse?" Lisa asked. Pouring a bucket of rain from below.

Alex laughed. "Honey, Bart and you both know Milhouse doesn't count" She said with a wink.

Bart and Milhouse parted their kiss. Milhouse sighed.

"I'm sorry Bart"

_I don't give a damn about my bad repuatation_

Ralph on drums, Rod singinmg, Todd on bangos and Ned playing his gutair. While Milhouse tried to kill Bart. Milhouse punched Bart to the ground. Bart blinked back the blood near his eye. Bart tried to get up but Milhouse punched him again. Furious, Bart gave him a look. While Milhouse only grinned. Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice shame on me. Bart got up for the thrid time once again Milhouse punched him down. Bart wiped the blood off his face. Fool me three times your asking for trouble. Bart got up blocked Milhouse's upcoming punch. Punched him in the stomach. While Milhouse held his stomach Bart put him in a head lock. Only for Milhouse to easily get out flipping Bart to the ground. Milhouse stepped on his stomach smiling happily. He bent over putting a knife to Bart's thoat.

"Where's your pretty princiess now?" Milhouse asked.

"Right here!"

Both Bart and Milhouse turned their heads to see who the voice belonged to. Bart smiled. There was his the girl who would take a bullet for him behind a pricess stencil.

"Princess Sarah" Bart cried.

Sarah walked up to the boys grabbed Milhouse and threw him to the side like he was a doll. Then with a sweet smile she kissed Bart on the lips then reached out of no where and displayed cookies.

"Cookies anyone?"

Bart didn't know weather to say no or to say yes. So instead he took a cookie along with Milhouse. They both ate the cookies in peace until the last cookie sat on the plate. They stared into each others eyes. It all came down to the last cookie. Keeping his eyes on Bart, Milhouse took out a soy milk and started drinking it.

"Still drink soy milk?" Bart teased.

"Real milk can kill me" Milhouse replied.

Bart's eyes winded suddenly rememembering something. Bart starts making farting noises by blowing on his hands. If he couldn't hurt Milhouse phyically he would hurt him emotionally. It worked. Milhouse started laughing spitting milk out of his nose. Bart smiled.

"Your still funny, Sadly, In this depressing world humor is what keeps us going, The world really does in a clown for comical relief from reality" Milhouse said.

Sarah felt tears coming out of her eyes. She looked at Bart and Milhouse knowing she couldn't go through with her plan. She snatched the last cookie from the plate. Before anyone could say anything she had already ate the cookie. She dropped to the ground the affect of her posionous idea. Bart was immeditley by her side.

"Sarah?" Bart yelled.

Sarah smiled placing her finger on Bart's lips.

"Shh don't say a word I know your going to confess your undyning love for me"

Bart chucked nervously. "Acually I was going to ask what made your cookies so good"

Sarah cried finally relising that Bart only wanted her for one thing.

"Cannabis"

As a bullet shot her in her head. Bart stood and looked around. Milhouse had a gun in his hand though he wasn't the one who shot her. Bart tackled him to the ground going for his neck.

"You killed my cookie dealer!"

"You killed my father"

"But Lisa said that you said that I didn't do it"

"He said. She said, Who knows for sure?"

Just then Cheif Wiggum walked into the room. With a loaded gun in hand walked up to Milhouse and pointed to his head. Milhouse quickly felt bad for being mean to Ralph.

"Milhouse Van Houten?"

"Yes?"

"I know who killed your father"

A/N: So do I *evil laugh* Hope you enjoyed the chapter Who is the killer? Find out next time on Confidential Lies! :)


	17. C hapter 17

:)

A/N: Hello Everybody! Thanks for the reviews :D

"I swear I'm going to kill him" Bart muttered under his breath.

Bart angrily stared at the picture of President Nixon that Milhouse had in his room. It wasn't the picture he wanted to kill it was someone he never thought he would see again. Bart looked over at Milhouse who looked like he was just told chocolate wasn't a real flavour. Upset but not traumatically damaged. It was weird how easily Milhouse shrugged off what he heard like it was something he heard everyday. Bart was taking it worse Milhouse was and Kirk was even his father. Whatever was wrong with Milhouse only came second place in Bart's mind. Past memories won first. Those days he would lie awake looking out the bullet window with feelings of guilt were for nothing. He hadn't done anything. He was told he did and he believed it because as much as he tried to remember the incident he couldn't. Bart had a bad memory and was a little too trusting under the influence.

"They" say there is no awkward moments between friends. But there was no other way to explain what Bart and Milhouse were going through. Sitting on Milhouse's bed not speaking or looking at each other. Who is "They" to tell "Us" what to do anyways? Milhouse knew that the injection his mother gave him was slowly wearing off. His angry thoughts that had been directed at Bart were slowly changing. Milhouse was now having angry thoughts towards the killer who ironically looked like Bart. The mention of his name seemed to send an unfriendly chill down Bart's spine even though his short encounter. Milhouse didn't know who he was which was for the better. If he did then Bart would have an accomplice. But until then.

"No"

Bart looked at Milhouse. There was a time that seemed so far away when Milhouse wouldn't have spoken so boldly to Bart. Milhouse would do anything for Bart if he asked him to. Always hesitant at first but give in eventually. But they weren't kids anymore. They were quite grown up with real life issues to deal with. Most teenagers deal with school, friends, college. They had to deal with murder, lies and friendship. No one said they lived a normal life. Milhouse knew full well his word would anger Bart. But he wasn't afraid.

"This isn't one of your childish pranks you're talking about, this is murder"

"He killed your father"

"Two wrongs doesn't make a right"

Bart hated that Milhouse was trying to do the right thing despite everything. What was wrong with him anyways? Before Bart got a chance to ask a mysterious handsome muscular guy who wore a fish head around his sneak and had a scar appeared behind cigar smoke.

"Beautiful" Milhouse said when he saw the guy.

"That's the killer" Bart yelled.

Milhouse sighed. "Beautiful killer"

Without thinking Bart took the bloody knife that was beside Milhouse's bed and walked up to the guy stabbing him in his shoulder. It didn't affect him. Boredly he blew his cigar smoke into Bart's face and smiled. Removing the knife from his arm breaking it in two. Bart was officially freaked out.

"Hello Bart remembers me?"

"Hugo Simpson my evil twin brother for an episode? How could I forget?"

What Bart never told Milhouse was that he had a twin brother. There was no need to after all Hugo was only there one time. Bart found it unnecessary to tell Milhouse about him. There were so many more interesting things to tell him. Like hurricanes and divorced parents.

"For my absence these past years I got you a present for our family reunion"

Bart was suspicious but played along with Hugo's game. He closed his eyes and placed out his hands.

"Okay Brother what's my surprise?"

A loud bomb exploded in Bart's hands. It knocked him off his feet. He knew it was some sort of trick. Bart started to cough. There was smoke everywhere. Best friend instinct kicked in immediately. Forgetting himself Bart tried to find Milhouse. Milhouse was coughing. Regretting that he traded his inhaler for a cool leather "Social Outcasts" jacket. Oh your sixteen now you won't need your inhaler and look your name is inscribed on the front. Milhouse was hooked his judgement temporarily clouded unaware the importance of future. Silently, He cursed every member from Ralph to Xoecodi. Bart found it easy to crawl around. He squinted not sure but he thought he saw Milhouse's glasses. He picked them up they were Milhouse must of dropped them. Bart shrugged putting them on. They help him see better anyways. His vision becoming clearer he saw a random inhaler lying underneath a boot. Bart made his way towards the boot and touched it. The smoke was gone. Bart looked up at the person belonging to the boot and gulped.

"Why didn't you call?"

Bart burst up laughing. He didn't mean to but it was the way it was said that made it so funny. Bart remembered how Milhouse had said the same words when he forgot to see him everyday in detention. Milhouse had gotten all creepy as the tall man did now.

"How dare you laugh in my face? Do you know who I am?"

"Pop the failed singer of the Rise Krispes?"

Pop wrinkled his nose.

"Why didn't you come back? You didn't call or tweet, No one walks away from the Rise Krispies"

"Your right they usually eat them for breakfast"

"Shut up with your pathetic cereal humour! If want out there is only one way"

"Really?" Bart asked. He would do anything.

Pop smiled. Taking a gun out of his pocket. He held it in front of him and pulled the trigger.

"Death"

"Bart" Marge suddenly said.

Everyone looked at her oddly. It was the first time in a while that Marge could bring herself to say his name without crying. Not a single tear fell but Marge knew something wasn't right. She always knew when something wasn't right. Marge scanned the room for any hints but only saw Ned and Luann kissing and Chief Wiggum walking towards her. She knew they weren't doing anything to find Bart. Maggie was right for yelling at the cops even though Marge would never admit it. She believed if they tried to do their job Bart would have been found by now. Like how she believed that Bart was in this house right now.

Homer looked at Marge. He worried what she was thinking. When Marge randomly said "Bart" It sent an uneasy feeling of guilt. Did she know what he was doing at night when he said he was going to Moe's? Homer didn't lie in a way. He did go to Moe's. Only by going to Moe's would he gain the courage to go places where people don't go at night. To disguise himself as someone. Homer went along with something he didn't know. Now he was afraid that he choices were found out by would be mad even though he did it for her. He saw the pain she felt when she would cry at night when she thought no one was looking. Homer hated seeing Marge so sad. It made him feel like he was a failure not just as a husband but as a father.

Bart and Homer were close but there were times that were questionable. Homer couldn't remember the last thing he said to Bart. But it might have been drunken babble. Is that how Bart saw him as a drunken bamboo? Homer feared that but was glad that he could talk to Bart without being Homer. The last time they both talked Bart confessed many dark disturbing things. As a parent, it frightened him but as a stranger it didn't bother him. Homer might not have the highest IQ but he sure had a big heart. It was his heart that found Bart in his darkest times and went back whenever he could.

"What's wrong Margie?" Homer asked. Trying not to sound suspicious.

"Bart, He's in this house somewhere" Marge replied.

Homer twiddled his thumbs not looking at Marge in the eyes. He quickly decided she needed to know the truth.

"The boy isn't here, I saw him at the darkest places at Springfield only hours ago"

Marge's face lit up but was put out by Luann's laugh. "He's drunk, His account isn't creditable"

"But sometimes he confesses true things when drunk"

Luann just laughed. While Homer was sweating under pressure.

"But I wasn't there as me, I was someone else"

Marge had a feeling she was going to regret asking but-

'Who were you then?"

"As the third member of the Rise Krispie gang"

Marge moaned. Luann smiled she was right. She knew exactly where Bart was. If everything was going as planned. Homer couldn't believe it. He didn't lie to Marge and she still didn't believe him. Homer picked up Marge's hand and looked her in the eye.

"Marge, you got to trust me this time"

"I don't Homie, I wish I could"

"Don't believe him!" Chief Wiggum interrupted winking at Luann.

"Oh let me guess Mr. Hot Dog of the police! You know where Bart is?" Homer asked.

"Bart Simpson is dead"

A/n: *Evil laugh* is Bart really dead? Is Homer telling the truth? Does Luann love Chief Wiggum hence the winking? You will have to wait to see in another chapter of Confidential Lies Thank-you for reading :)


	18. Donut Prayers

Rod&Todd: Welcome back! To another exiting chapter of Confidential Lies! YAY Brought to you by: :D

Sycomomo: Haha, Yes hello and Thank-you everybody for the reviews enjoy :D

Milhouse walked holding the biggest burden on his back. Once he dropped the burden on the ground he was still upset. He was about to tell Lisa the biggest lie he ever told. It was worse than anything he ever told her. He walked over to Lisa who was sitting with Alex on the bench outside the house. Milhouse flipped his shiny coal hair and faked a smile. Lisa looked at Milhouse in shock. If Milhouse hadn't been Bart's friend since forever and a day. She would have thought he was some random good looking guy. But it was Milhouse. Bart's best friend, Bearer of bad news.

"Lisa, Bart's dead"

Lisa laughed. She knew where this was going. Milhouse would tell her Bart was dead. Then Bart would show up behind him. Just like Collin. Lisa looked behind him but saw no one. She turned behind her only to see Alex. Lisa searched all around her but didn't see him. She looked back at Milhouse staring at him in the eye. Lisa always could tell when Milhouse was lying but she couldn't today. Her tears blocked her vision.

Milhouse died inside. He tried to comfort her but she smacked him away. This couldn't be happening. It made no sense. He was just in Milhouse's house five seconds ago. What happened? Lisa attempted to wipe her tears away but it was impossible. The past few months were finally catching up with her. Like it or not.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry" Milhouse told her.

Lisa managed to smile long enough to say. "Why? It's not your fault"

Part of Milhouse died inside. It was his fault.. In way.

When Luann found Sideshow Bob she embraced him in a kiss. He wasn't sure what it was about but it felt good. Luann knew why. Sideshow Bob finally did what had wanted to do since Bart was ten. Kill him. Luann continued kissing him before he stopped her.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, But I must ask your intentions"

Luann laughed. "Your so modest acting like you didn't kill Bart Simpson"

Sideshow Bob laughed nervously. Sure he did. Just like he turned his life around for the beautiful women in front of him. Not. He did become much nicer though. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We all have the same dream don't we?"

Luann gave him a curious look. Removing his hand from her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't kill Bart" Sideshow Bob said simply.

Luann looked at him angrily. Went to walk away but was stopped. Looking at him straight in the eye. "You were supposed to frame him then kill him"

Sideshow Bob laughed again. By the tone of his insecure laugh she knew there was more that he didn't tell.

"What else are you not telling me?"

"That I framed his twin brother instead"

"You idiot! Bart does not have a twin! Just many people who look creepily like him"

"But-" Sideshow Bob tried to say.

"I know Bart" Luann told him.

Ending the discussion. Walking away. If Sideshow Bob, The greatest killer ever couldn't kill Bart. She would.

"Maggie please comes out of your room" Marge pleaded.

It wasn't easy telling Maggie the truth. Not at that emotional mood swing age. As soon as Chief Wiggum told them the news they left they went home. Marge had intended to tell Maggie in a way that wouldn't come as a huge shock to her. But Homer kind of blurted it out bluntly. Now she locked herself in her room. Homer told Marge to let her be on her own. But Marge couldn't.

"Go to hell"

The place Bart was sure he was. It was dark. He couldn't see a thing. Bart wiped the sweat off his brow. Damn it was hot. It was nothing like the cute little cartoons. It was much worse. Bart found himself thinking about the boxing match Homer took him to when he was ten. Confirming he died. That thought was meant to be a happy thought on his deathbed.

_Woah, maybe some punk kid will shoot me to get into a gang._

Bart laughed in his pain. His twisted epic pain.

Then he saw a person through the darkness. With long dark hair past her shoulders. Small devilish eyes that glowed with mischievousness. She hadn't changed. Only gotten more beautiful and women like. Bart tried to control his male urges as her hair brushed against his nose. Bart sighed. Smelled just like Footloops. He knew where he was.

"Am I in hell?" Bart asked dumbly.

"No, you're in church" Footloop responded.

Bart looked at her not caring how his words came out. "So why are you her?"

She laughed. Twisting a finger in a strand of shiny hair. She leaned over revealing her barley covered chest.

"I couldn't have let you die? Could I?"

Maggie took a deep breath into her pillow. They just didn't understand. No one did. Well Homer did. Maggie had to tell someone she knew wouldn't make a big deal about it. So she told Homer who freaked out "OMG OMG OMG" and confessed his news. Maggie knew she was going to be in the grounding of her life. What with telling her mom to go to "hell" and locking herself in her bedroom all in the same day. But Maggie wrongly assumed that the parents that raised Bart Simpson could unlock her door.

Maggie looked up from her pillow. To see someone climbing into her window. Maggie's eyes winded. The person touched their lips signalling to remain silent. Maggie wanted to scream but her vocals were silent. Maggie watched mutely as the mysterious person closed the window. Then started to walk towards her. Maggie tried to run away but the villain picked her up.

"You're coming home with me"

Something inside of Marge went off. She looked at Homer who was drinking a beer. Strangely.

"Homie, someone has my baby"

"The Grim Reaper?"

"Would you think it was crazy if I suddenly went to find Maggie even though she was just right in her room?"

Homer shrugged. "It wouldn't be as crazy as all the things I did for this family"

Marge smiled. Kissing Homer on the lips. "Oh! Thank-you, Meet me at the church"

Homer watched Marge walk out the door. Out to the car. Then drive away. Homer looked at his invisible watch. It was time for Plan H.

"Why am I here?" Bart asked to no one in particular.

The Jessica ghost had left. But for once told the truth. He was in church.

"You didn't think we kill lots of people without confessing do you?" Pop's voice asked scaring Bart temporarily.

Bart stared into the cold isolated eyes of Pop. Pop had darkness in his eye that could only be obtained in his kind of business. A darkness Bart never wanted to become. He looked away. Found himself staring at the cross in front of him. He felt guilty. Bart looked back at Pop and Snap they didn't feel guilt anymore. They did at one point but it must have disappeared. Bart looked back at the cross. He was far from perfect. Even before he started hanging around the wrong crowd. He was the "devil's span" and the "ay caramba boy" Bart was no angel. But he was sure God understood that. Bart sighed. He needed a lot of things to get off his chest. And just like once before he used prayer as a last.

"If it wasn't for you knowing everything, you wouldn't know who I am; I'm not what you would call a Ned Flanders. I'm more of a Homer Simpson instead. Anyhoo, I need your help real bad so if you help me out I'll try to be a better person"

"Prayer... the last refuge of a ohh donut"

Bart turned around to see Crackle's fat ass in the air. Picking up a donut. Bart broke into a grin. There was something about him that made Bart feel like he was right back at home.

Sycomomo: Ahh donuts... *Drools* Thank-you all for reading :)


End file.
